The Legend of Spyro: Love's Separation
by draco363
Summary: Spyro and Cynder have been captured by a dragon who wants Cynder's love, it's now up to the new Fire Guardian Blaze to save them, SpyroxCynder
1. Chapter 1: Return to Warfang

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Spyro characters, they are owned by their respective company. All I own is the OCs that I've made to put into this story.**

Chapter 1: Return to Warfang

"I know what I have to do. Just get out of here, Cynder." Spyro said to his companion as the world was falling apart.

"Spyro, no… You don't have to do anything. Let's just go." Cynder replied.

"Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left! The world is breaking apart. But I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to."

"Than I'm with you."

Spyro looked at her with a hidden regret for what he was about to lose. He than stood on his hind legs and summoned all his power. Just as he released it Cynder said something but he didn't catch it. Spyro fell down unconscious.

Cynder looked around seeing the rocks grouping back together. She knew that they had to get out so she grabbed Spyro and slowly flew to a hole that was slowly shrinking. Come on, she thought, I've gotta make it.

Suddenly there was an explosion from behind them. The force of it knocked Spyro from her claws. "No!" Cynder screamed.

Thinking quickly she made a whirlwind that sucked up Spyro and brought him back to her. Her wings were screaming with the effort as she flew to the hole. As soon as she got through she dropped Spyro and collapsed on the ground. She then fell into a sweet sleep.

Spyro regained conscienceless a couple hours afterward and was surprised to find himself still alive. When he looked over at Cynder, who was still asleep, he realized that she had saved him. He walked to her sleeping form and whispered into her ear, "I love you."

Cynder rolled over deep in sleep. There was a smile on her face though as her dreams got better.

Spyro started to look around the cave for crystals to restore their energy. There was a low light coming from the walls so he used his earth breath to dig in order to get the crystals. After about fifteen seconds he reached a crystal and broke it out. He than split the crystal in half so that Cynder could restore her energy when she woke up. He put it in front of her as he absorbed the energy from his, sighing with relief as the lesser aches faded into nothingness. The crystal grew black, devoid of energy, which he tossed to the side. He lied down next to Cynder to wait for her to wake up.

When Cynder woke up the first thing she noticed was the ache in her wings. She groaned which got Spyro's attention, "You alright?" he asked with concern.

"Ya," she replied, "just tired."

"Ok. I managed to get a crystal for you."

Cynder looked at the crystal in front of her. She thanked him as she reached out and touched it. As energy flowed back into her limbs she stood up and stretched. Spyro rose too and motioned for her to follow him.

They walked for a couple hours making chitchat about what everyone else might be doing right now since the world wasn't falling apart. Occasionally Spyro would dig up a crystal so that they could keep going on. After walking for another five hours they saw a light at the end of the tunnel, "Race you!" Spyro said.

"You're on!" Cynder replied.

The two ran toward the light, happy to nearly be out of the cave. Spyro felt that he could leave Cynder in the dust but decided to only stay a bit ahead of her. When they were getting close they felt a breeze brush against their scales. They got out of the cave and savoured the sight that they saw.

Birds were flying and chirping their songs as the wind pushed them higher. The trees and grass were a bright green in the sunlight. A herd of deer paused to look at the dragons before running away scared.

Cynder laughed and jumped down from their ledge to roll in the grass. Spyro joined her, loving the way that the grass brushed against his scales. Cynder got up and said, "Come on!" as she flapped her wings and took flight.

"I'm coming." Spyro replied. He took off too and chased her in the air. After playing for a half hour they dropped down next to a stream to drink. "What should we do now?" Spyro asked.

Cynder pondered this for a bit before saying, "I suppose that we should head back to Warfang to see what's happening."

Spyro agreed and they decided to wait until tomorrow to start their long flight since the sun was starting to set. Cynder curled up next to a rock and instantly fell asleep. Spyro wanted nothing more than to curl next to her and drape his wing over her body. But he didn't fearing that she might take offence at the sudden gesture. So he contended himself with sleeping a few feet away from her.

Cynder woke up as something started to tear grass close to her. She sprung up ready to fight but it was Spyro who was making the noise. He was twisting and clawing the ground looking like he was in pain, "Spyro?" Cynder said, "Spyro!"

She ran to his side and started to shake him, "Wake up Spyro!" she shouted.

He woke up and looked around to see what woke him up, "Hey Cynder." Spyro said when he saw her.

"Are you okay? I woke up to find you twisting and clawing the ground." Cynder said expressing her concern.

"Ya, I'm fine. Just had a nightmare about…"

Cynder didn't need to be told what he didn't say. She sat next to him and draped her wing over him. "You've still got me. And that glow stick that you call brother."

Spyro looked like he was going to say something but he didn't. They sat together for a few minutes both secretly enjoying being so close to each other. Cynder got up and said, "We should get going. We want to get as close to Warfang as possible before nightfall."

Spyro nodded, sad that their cuddle was over but happy to get moving again. They took off and turned east where the dam would be. They planned to spend the night at the dam and than fly to the city in the morning.

On the way Spyro caught them a deer to eat. He cooked it over a thin layer of earth so that it'd be heated and it wouldn't burn. After eating they set off again for the dam.

They came to the dam ruins in the afternoon. There was a cave next to the remains of a wall that they landed at. They went farther in to look for any possible crystals. A small bunch of them were peeking out of the wall. Spyro dug into it to get to the bigger part. After they absorbed a bit of the energy they curled up(a few feet between them) and slept.

In the morning they absorbed what was left of the crystals and flew southwest toward the dragon city. After an hour of constant flight they saw the walls of Warfang.

There were still some crevices and holes from the siege but the walls still stood strong. They saw that there were still some guards in case of another attack. When they got close a bell rang out which signalled their arrival, "I wanna avoid the crowd." Spyro shouted to Cynder over the wind, "Fly straight to the temple and go through a balcony."

Cynder nodded also wanting to avoid the crowd. She also didn't want to see the other girls trying to get Spyro's attention.

Soon as they were flied over the main wall dragons and moles on the ground started cheering and clapping. They continued flying toward the temple which the crowd didn't like.

Some dragons started to fly but half of them dropped back down when they saw where Spyro and Cynder were going. The other half flew with all speed to follow the heroes, "Pick up the pace." Spyro said.

They went faster and managed to stay ahead of the other dragons. The temple grew larger and larger as they got closer. They dove through a balcony crashing into the wall, "What the?" someone shouted. Spyro and Cynder looked and saw it was a red dragon.

He was bigger than Spyro and Cynder being a foot taller and bulkier. His red scales shone like a newly polished floor. His wings were folded against himself as his tail swished back and forth on the ground. His glowing green eyes stared at them until he looked away when the sound of flapping wings became louder.

He walked toward the balcony but jumped back as the dragons that were following Spyro and Cynder fell in. Spyro and Cynder ducked into a nearby empty room as the red dragon yelled, "What do you think you're doing! Get out of here before I call Terrador!"

The dragons didn't hesitate in flying off the balcony with the threat of Terrador on their heads. The red dragon sighed as he turned back toward Spyro and Cynder, "I can't blame you two for wanting to dive through a balcony instead of dealing with them. Spyro and Cynder right?'

Cynder stepped forward and said, "Yes. Thanks for getting them out of here."

"No prob. You know, you're prettier than people say."

Cynder blushed and looked to the side flattered. Spyro couldn't believe that this stranger was hitting on Cynder. He got the dragon's attention from behind Cynder and motioned for him to come in the room, "Excuse me." the dragon said to Cynder.

He walked into the room which consisted of black walls, a chest and a bed. The dragon sat down looking at Spyro with blank eyes, "What do you think you're doing?" Spyro asked after he slid to the door shut so that Cynder wouldn't hear.

"Hitting on Cynder." He replied bluntly, "Do you not want me to?"

"Yes, I don't want you to hit on her."

"So you like her?" the red dragon teased.

"No. I mean sorta. I don't know!"

"Calm down. If you want me to back of than I'll back off."

"Really? Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You know what?" the red dragon said getting to his feet, "I want to take you two to dinner. There's a nice little pub where I'd be able to get a private room for you. No screaming and cheering when people see you. I know the alleyways so it'll be a nice and quiet evening. Sounds good to me, how about you?"

Spyro was stunned. He just told him to back off from Cynder or else and now he was inviting them to dinner, "Well…" Spyro started to say.

"That's a yes. I'll find your room and pick you up at 7 o'clock." the red dragon interrupted. He started to open the door but turned around and said, "My name's Blaze by the way."

And like that he was gone. Cynder walked in with a smile on her face, "I like him." She stated.

Spyro realized that his mouth was still open at how blunt Blaze was so he shut it, "He invited us to dinner in a little pub." He said.

"Nice. He tell you the time and his name?"

"Ya, he'll get us at 7 o'clock and his name is blaze.

Cynder nodded and said, "We should go and find Terrador."

Spyro nodded and they went back into the hall. They didn't have to look hard for Terrador as they were greeted by the large green dragon.

"Spyro, Cynder." Terrador said, stopping in front of them, "I'm happy to see the two of you safe and sound. Where's Ignitus?"

Spyro's sudden silent tears gave him the answer. Cynder nudged Spyro for comfort.

"Don't worry young dragon. Ignitus will be remembered as the hero he was. He was especially proud of you, Spyro." Terrador said putting a claw on Spyro's shoulder, "It seems that now Blaze is going to have to work harder."

Spyro gave him a confused look that made Terrador laugh.

"It seems that you've already met the dragon." Terrador said, "He was the fire guardian apprentice although now I guess he is the fire guardian. He's over enthusiastic, passionate and quick to apologize. You'll not find a better friend your age, or one as skilled with fire. Unfortunately he has some flaws. He'll hit on nearly every female he becomes interested in. But if they won't have any of it or if someone vouches for them than he'll stop. That's what we call his uncontrolled heart. I also apologize if he overwhelmed you two. He tends to do that to people that aren't used to him."

"It's alright." Cynder replied, "He seems nice. He also invited us to dinner."

Terrador nodded at the last statement, "He devours food like there's no tomorrow. You'll find that his stomach is a black hole much like Sparx."

"Sparx!" Spyro said, "Where is he?"

He's in your room. It's at the end of this hall on the right. I trust you'll like it." Terrador said before turning around and walking away.

Cynder and Spyro turned around and walked down the hall. They stopped in front of the last door on the right which had an ornate purple and black dragon design on it. Spyro slid the door and open and instantly a yellow dragonfly grabbed his muzzle.

"Spyro!" Sparx shouted with joy, "I'm so glad you're alive you bag of scales! I've been ripping my mental hair out waiting for you to come back!" Sparx got off and looked at Cynder, "Thanks for looking after this big lug. I don't know what I would do without him."

"I'm fond of him too Sparx." She whispered as she entered the room. Nobody heard her say it though. Sparx grabbed Spyro's nose and tugged him along into the room.

The main part had two beds on opposite sides and a window in the middle. There was a chest at the end of each bed too. Bookcases were on the left and right sides of the door. There was another door to the right which was probably the bathroom. The door was closed so Cynder must be using it. "What time is it Sparx?" Spyro asked.

"It's about four o' clock. Why, you already got plans?" Spars said feeling rejected.

"Ya. Blaze invited us to dinner at seven."

"Wait, Blaze? I know him. He tried cheering me up while you were missing."

"Well than I'm sure he won't mind it if you came too." Spyro said which made Sparx feel less rejected.

Sparx flew to the window to look outside. Cynder came out of the bathroom and crawled into her bed, "Wake me up around six." She said with a yawn.

"Alright." Spyro replied. Looking for something to do he picked a book from one of the shelves. He than sat on his bed and read.

**Currently working on the other chapters. Just wanted to upload this so that people could read it and review. No stupid mean comments like, 'Oh! this sucks!' it just makes you look dumb. If you want to insult it than do so nicely and tell me how to improve it. And I'll find you if you are being mean to me 0.0 you can't hide from what's inside.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dinner with Blaze

**Hey everyone, here's the third chapter of the story. I would like to thank the person who did the first review of this who talked about my misspelling of Sparx's name. Because of you I've gone through this story two times and I've caught a few misspellings. Thank you :)**

**Ch. 2: Dinner with Blaze**

Spyro shut his book when the bells outside tolled six times for six o'clock. He put his book away and was about to wake up Cynder when Sparx motioned for him to stay put. Sparx flew next to her ear and shouted, "Hey! Rise and Shine!"

Cynder jumped up with a screech. Sparx was on the floor rolling with laughter. Cynder was not happy, "Why you little." she said.

Sparx opened his mouth to say something but Cynder blew a gust at him that threw him against the wall, "Now we're even." she said smugly.

The two of them argued for an hour. They would have argued longer but someone knocked on the door. When Spyro opened it was Blaze who was standing there critically eyeing his claws. He looked up and said, "Come on. I'm starving for some food."

"Alright. Cynder! Sparx! Blaze's here." Spyro said.

Cynder and Sparx came out into the hallway and they all went with Blaze in the lead. He took them out through a back door into the garden. From there they went down a side alley. They kept switching alleys so that no one would see them. It worked since the rising moon and the stars were the only witnesses. Eventually they came to a building with a hanging sign that said 'Ricky's Pubby'. Blaze took them around back and through a door that went into the kitchen.

Stoves were all along the walls with pots and pans cooking. A couple of mole chefs were running back and forth on the tiled floor checking their food with expertise. Blaze looked around before setting his eyes on a specific mole that was by the counter on the other end, "Stay here." he said.

He than quickly walked across the room not taking notice of the chefs. They must have been used to him because they simply moved around him. Blaze reach the mole behind the counter and asked, "What does it take to get a private room for two heroes and an old friend?"

The mole didn't look at him and simply replied, "All I hear is an old friend. What do you mean about two heroes?"

Blaze dropped into a whisper so that only the mole would hear him, "You mean the purple dragon and the black dragoness back there?"

The mole looked behind him and gaped. Blaze closed the mole's mouth and said, "Want to keep it on the down low while we're here? Don't want people to go insane."

The mole nodded and motioned for Spyro, Cynder and Sparx to go into a side room. As they were going in the mole asked Blaze, "You going to pay with cash or your enlarged tab?"

"Hey, you know that I'm a growing dragon that needs food. I'll pay my tab off now. But don't overlook the one time 100% discount of without them we wouldn't be alive for tonight's meal." Blaze answered giving the money for his tab. He than joined the others in the side room.

The room was round and had a single window that looked out into the main street. The table was low to the ground so that dragons could lie down and be able to eat. Spyro and Cynder naturally lied down next to each other with Blaze on the other side. Sparx hovered close to Spyro's horn.

Blaze asked them how they were doing being back in Warfang and other little questions as they waited for their food to get here. Blaze would occasionally ramble on just enjoying talking. Spyro and Cynder's minds would drift thinking about the other when he did this. Sparx listened to Blaze while tapping a rhythm on Spyro's horn.

When the food arrived Blaze shut his mouth and gazed at it longingly. After the waiters put the food on the table and left Blaze motioned for Spyro and Cynder to take their food. They both took a plate of deer. Blaze and Sparx than descended onto the food hungry. It was all gone in five minutes. As Spyro and Cynder finished eating Blaze and Sparx lied on their backs on the floor making little groans as their stomachs digested the food.

"So Blaze." Spyro said hoping to stop the groans, "I heard from Terrador that you're the Fire Guardian apprentice."

Blaze sat up and replied, "Ya. Although I guess that I'm now the actual Fire Guardian since Ignitus is gone. Never met a better dragon."

Spyro nodded in agreement and drooped his head trying to block the tears. Cynder asked Blaze hoping to distract Spyro, "How long have you been an apprentice? And how'd you become the apprentice?"

"Well I've been the apprentice for nearly two years now." Blaze started, " I'll just tell you where I came from too. I was born far north of here. My parents died when I was young of sickness so I had to raise myself. Used my flame breath to keep me alive. Realized that I couldn't stay in the cold areas for much longer being young so I decided to head south for warmer climates. Got used to pubs because they were warm, had good people and the best news was there.

"By luck I came to Warfang. I bough an apartment with what little money I had. I was a couple years younger than you two at that time but the owners didn't care so long as I paid the rent. To earn money I performed using my fire breath on street corners. I was also invited to perform in festivals for money. That's where the good money would come from. It was during a festival a couple years ago when I was about your age that I first met Ignitus.

"I'd just finished my performance when he asked me if I would do everything that I could with fire if he paid me more than the festival. Of course I accepted and did everything that I regularly did as well as a few tricks that I was testing. After that he told me to breath as much fire as I could muster into the sky. When I did it I was surprised because it was more fire than I thought I could do. He paid me the money and told me to follow him. He introduced himself to me and asked all sorts of questions. Once he seemed satisfied he asked me if I'd like to be the Fire Guardian apprentice. I was honored and agreed. We than went to the temple and he showed me my new home.

"I trained hard in order to prove that I was better than just some street performer to the other dragons. He was pleased and my training quickened. When you three arrived during the invasion I was out in the battlefield incinerating as many enemy troops as I could." Blaze lied down having finished and rested his head on the table.

Sparx was softly snoring having fallen asleep before Blaze told his story. Cynder was looking into space thinking. Spyro yawned and said, "Well you'll have to show me some of your tricks sometime."

"I will." Blaze said, lifting his head, "Which reminds me. Terrador said that in about a week you'll be starting your lessons with each guardian. Which includes me."

Spyro nodded. Sparx muttered in his sleep and Cynder's eyes began to droop. Blaze noticed and said, "I think that it's time for us to go back to the temple for some sleep."

Everyone else except for Sparx, since he was still sleeping, agreed and they left. They still took the alleys in case anyone was still outside at this time. Spyro carried Sparx on his head as they went. Cynder swayed, exhausted, but Blaze caught her with his shoulder. He motioned for Spyro to come over and said, "Why don't you hold her? I'll take Sparx." he also winked at Spyro. Blaze put Sparx on his head while Cynder leaned on Spyro. She was silently thanking the ancestors for being so close to Spyro. Spyro was also thanking the ancestors for this and smiled at Blaze.

They kept going and reached their rooms about twenty minutes later. Blaze put Sparx in bed and wished Spyro and Cynder good night. Cynder got into bed and shut her eyes, her back to Spyro. Spyro looked at her full of love and went to bed.

He suddenly realized that he needed help to woo Cynder. But he didn't know who would be the best choice. Definitely not Sparx. He'd just blabber it to Cynder and make Spyro embarrassed. _What about Blaze? _he thought, _Blaze is for me being with Cynder._ _He's already helped me by having me hold Cynder up on the way home. _Plus Blaze can push Spyro to say it. Spyro decided that Blaze would be the one to ask for help. _I'll ask for his help in the morning_, he thought. He than fell asleep to Cynder's breathing who he thought was asleep.

But Cynder was awake and trying to solve her problem. _I need someone to help me_ she thought, _someone that will push me into telling Spyro my true feelings for him._ She ran through a list of those she considered friendly toward her. The only one that she thought would seem the best choice for this was Blaze. He was friendly he'll be meeting Spyro daily starting a week from now. She than decided that she'd get Blaze to help her. _I'll ask him for help in the morning_ was her final thought before falling asleep to Spyro's calm breathing.

**What? They're both going to get Blaze's help to tell the other about their feeling? 0.0 I'm hoping to get the next chapter up this week but I might not since I have school and life much like you guys. Unless you live in a single room sitting in front of a computer eating food and drinks that you have loved ones put in front of you and you pee into a bottle so that you never have to leave the computer 0.0 that'd be scary...**


	3. Chapter 3: A Day at the Lake

**Hello! This is my third chapter of this story. I read it over like the last one and believe that I got all the errors. Hope you enjoy it and please note that the rating T is gonna be in use here becuase there is some sexual reference in it... you'll see later in this chapter. So you've been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for this lake and Blaze. My lake people.**

Ch. 3: A Lake Day

Blaze woke to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He looked at his clock crystal on the wall and groaned because it said 6 o'clock AM. _It better be someone important, _he though as he got up and walked to the door, _or else I'll be washing their ashes off the floor._ He opened the door and was surprised to see Spyro standing there.

"Hey Blaze." Spyro said, "Mind if I come in?"

Blaze just moved out of the way and motioned for him to enter. The only things on the walls were a clock crystal and a couple of torches. Bookcases lined the whole right wall. Blaze's bed was against the left wall. The window was on the opposite side of the door. Blaze shut the door after Spyro got in and followed. The door had a flame design with an A under it.

"What can I do for ya?" Blaze asked as he sat down in front of his bed.

Spyro paced the room obviously thinking about something deeply and said, "I need your help. You see I need to tell Cynder my feelings for her. So I need you to push me into doing it." he sat down and looked at Blaze with begging eyes.

"I don't think you need me." Blaze said. Spyro dropped his eyes to the floor, "But I'll still help you. It's always good to have someone to help you with a girl."

"Thank you so much!" Spyro said as he jumped up and hugged Blaze. Blaze let him hug it out and patted him on the back. He eventually had enough, coughed and said, "Alright. How about you head back to your room and I'll bring you guys some breakfast."

Spyro ended the embrace, nodded and thanked him again. He than left the room with a smile. Blaze shut his eyes chuckling and wondering how he was going to help the purple dragon.

Suddenly there was a knock and somebody opened the door. Blaze opened his right eye and relaxed when he saw that it was Cynder. The black dragoness shut the door and sat opposite of Blaze.

They both than stared at each other waiting for the other to speak. Suddenly Cynder blurted out, "Will you help me win Spyro?"

Blaze slowly blinked. He was shocked. Now Cynder wants help to get Spyro when Spyro had just asked him to help him get Cynder. Cynder started to get up when Blaze didn't reply muttering, "Sorry for wasting you time. I thought that yo-"

"Wait." Blaze said interrupting her, "I never said no, did I?"

Cynder looked up at him, started to cry and hugged him. _What is it with these dragons?_ he thought, "Hey. Mind giving me a foot or two of personal space?"

She stepped back a couple of steps wiping tears from her eyes, "Sorry, I'm just happy. I really love Spyro and thought that you'd be able to get me to admit it."

"Of course. You'll be squeezing the life out of him, with love, in no time."

Cynder nodded looking at the floor. Blaze patted he on the shoulder and said, "Why don't you go back to your room? I'll get us all some breakfast."

She nodded again and walked out of the room. Blaze shook his head and chuckled again. _This is perfect_ he thought, _I'll be able to play both sides of this love pair._

He got up and left his room. He than proceeded through a couple of hallways. Eventually he reached the dining hall.

It was a long rectangular room with ornate windows at the short end walls. Tables were scattered among the hall with dragons, moles and cheetahs eating breakfast. Bright chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The ceiling was made from polished wood and sloped upwards with two angles the form the top of a triangle. The floor was tiled and Blaze's claws clicked as he walked on it.

Blaze saw Volteer a bit away talking to a cheetah. Wanting to avoid being stuck here for awhile he hurried to the kitchen. When he was about five feet away from the door a fat mole wearing a chef's hat and apron came out and blocked his path.

"No! You're not allowed in the kitchens, remember? Because we remember the party where you accidentally fried the kitchens very well." the mole said, not intimidated by Blaze.

Blaze chuckled and replied after he stopped in front of the mole, "You've really gotten adamant about that Tim. Than may I have my usual, as well as an additional two plates of deer and bowl of fruit?"

Tim disappeared into the kitchens for a minute to place the order and came back out to talk to his good friend, "So who's the extra food for? You finally find a girl that can stand you?"

Blaze smiled as he shook his head and replied, "Nope. I'm getting breakfast for Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. Took them to Ricky's last night."

"Really? How's my brother?"

"He's still as greedy as ever. Wanted to charge them but I persuaded him not to."

Tim shook his head and said, "Imagine that. Charging the two dragons who saved the world only a few days ago. Talk about gratitude."

The friends continued talking until the food came. It was all in a messenger bag because of the size of Blaze's food alone added with the additional food. He put it over his shoulder to rest on his left side, "Thanks Tim. By the way, I need some advice. Suppose there's two dragons that love each other but they don't know that the other dragon loves them too. So they both, without knowing about the other, get a third dragon to help them. What should this third dragon do?"

Tim laughed as he wondered which dragon Blaze was and said, "Well maybe the third dragon should set it up where the other two dragons confess their love at the same time."

Blaze smiled and poked his friend in the stomach saying, "I'll have to congratulate your wife again. She's married to a man with infinite knowledge of love. It's kept in your gullet, fat on love you are. Well have a good day.

Blaze turned and walked away. Tim chuckled and went back into the kitchen. Blaze was ¾ of the way across the hall when a low voice called him, "Blaze, come here."

Blaze inwardly groaned and went over alibis as he turned and greeted Terrador, "Good morning master Terrador."

Terrador walked up and said, "I hope you're not going to eat all that by yourself." he gestured at the bulging bag that Blaze carried.

"Of course not. I'm getting breakfast for Spyro, Cynder and Sparx. Thought I'd give them a break after having them out so long last night."

"Yes I heard about that. Just don't let your personal relationship affect you training the purple dragon."

"Of course sir."

"Good. Than go ahead and bring them their breakfast. Also make sure that they know that they have the week before training to do as they please. And another thing. Don't pull them into your pranks."

Blaze nodded and went on his way. He thought of different scenarios that he could put Spyro and Cynder through. When he got tired of that he thought about training. He got to their room while thinking of melting metal.

He knocked and waited. He barged in though when he heard a crash. Sparx was flying around laughing as Cynder chase him with pink frosting on her face. Spyro walked over to Blaze shaking his head and said, "Sparx somehow got into the kitchens and took some frosting. He than squirted it onto Cynder's face. As you can imagine she didn't like it all."

Blaze sighed and gave Spyro the bag of food. He than pounced and caught Sparx in his claws. Blaze than got an idea when he fell to the ground and looked at Spyro, "What?" Spyro asked.

"Well aren't you going to get the frosting off of Cynder's face?"

Spyro nodded and slowly started to get the frosting off with his claw, "I meant lick it off. Much faster and than it doesn't go to waste."

Spyro looked at Cynder and than nervously started to lick the frosting on Cynder's face. Cynder close her eyes and savored the moment. Spyro also closed his eyes loving licking Cynder's face. Sparx was trying to see what was happening but Blaze shut his claws in order to block the view. When Spyro finished the two of them just stared at each other waiting to see the other's reaction. Seeing nothing was going to happen without his touch Blaze coughed and said, "How about we eat? I doubt that frosting is a good breakfast for a dragon." Blaze than let Sparx go and unpacked the food from the bag.

When it was all out they ate. Spyro and Cynder each got a thing of deer while Sparx ate the fruit. Blaze ate three servings of deer and a serving of wild boar. When they finished the hunger pains were gone.

"So what are you guys up to today?" Blaze asked.

"Well we aren't sure. There's a lot to do in the city but there's the cheering that we'd get from the crowds. But maybe we should fly outside the city. Might be nice to see the forests plus there wouldn't be anyone else." Cynder replied.

"Oh!" Blaze said getting up, "I know a great spot with a lake. Very nice and an excellent spot for young dragons." Blaze gave the two dragons separate winks in order to express his point.

"Sure. Sounds good to me, how about you Spyro?" Cynder said, kneading the ground with feet excited.

Spyro quickly agreed and the four of them flew away from the temple leaving through a balcony. They flew west for about a half hour. Suddenly the trees under them gave away to a calm blue lake. Blaze laughed, flapped his wings once and dived down into the lake. The splash reached around fifteen feet in height. He resurfaced and shouted, "Hey! Think you guys can do better?"

In answer Spyro and Cynder clutched each other's claws and spun down into the water. Their splash was twice as big as Blaze's. The two of them resurfaced and smiled smugly at Blaze. He muttered as he swam onto the sandy beach. Spyro and Cynder joined him.

"Alright, how about a rematch? But this time you have to go separately." Blaze said smiling before he took off again.

They continued their splashing contest till noon. At that time their wings had grown too tired so they just floated in the lake for a bit. Spyro than got the idea of freezing part of the lake to skate on. Spyro and Cynder quickly learned to skate on the ice while Blaze had trouble since he was bigger than them. The whole time Sparx was flying above them mocking them whenever one would wipe out. Eventually they all got tired and lied on the beach absorbing the sun's heat.

"I could go for some food right about now." Blaze said, his eyes half closed.

"You could always eat like no one else, right hon?" a voice from behind them said.

In a heartbeat Blaze got up, dropped his head and growled. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx turned around to see what was angering Blaze.

A pink dragoness with bright blue eyes was standing there. She had a hot looking body that made Spyro's heart race. Her wings were folded against her body. She was also wearing a necklace that had a charm shaped like a heart. She gave an innocent smile and said, "Are still mad at me?"

"We go out for three months and when I was gone for three days, getting something for you, you just go and do it with twelve other dragons." Blaze said through his clenched teeth.

"Huh, thought you'd be over it by now. Guess it's a good thing that I'm not here for you. I want your purple friend here." she pointed to Spyro.

Spyro's heart raced as he looked at her curves, "See?" she laughed, "He can't keep his eyes off me! Now why don't you come here like a good boy Spyro and we'll have some fun." she winked at the last sentence.

As Spyro raised his foot Blaze snarled and hit Spyro in the head with his tail. He than lunged at the pink dragoness. She opened her mouth to scream but Blaze than pinned her against a tree. He than put pressure on her throat which made it hard for her to breath. Spyro was knocked out so Cynder was the only one who could help the pink dragoness. She sighed and only pulled Blaze off of the pink dragoness when her face was turning blue.

She fell to the ground breathing heavily trying to get air into her lungs. After a minute she stood back up and smugly said, "Thanks for that. Now if you'd control him for awhile so that I can grab my ne- AH!" she screamed when she ducked as a fireball from Blaze went over her head.

"Ya, I don't think so." Cynder said, "What if you just leave without Spyro and you never come near him again? Or else I might not help you if Blaze tries to kill you again."

The pink dragoness looked at Blaze's eyes and saw no mercy. She than spread her wings and took off over their head back to Warfang.

Blaze collapsed and sobbed on the sand when she was out of sight. Cynder walked over and sat next to him, "You want to talk about it?" she asked in a whisper.

Blaze sniffed and slowly told about the pink dragoness, "Her name's Ember. She used to be my girlfriend. I was still the Fire Guardian apprentice at the time. I was having a night out on the town when we walked into each other. I thought it was an accident planned by my ancestors but now I'm sure that she planned it. We started going out every week. She'd have me buy her food and all sorts of things. I than realized that none of those things expressed my love for her. So I did a bit of digging in the papers and found that there was a rare blue stone for sale in a village about a day away. So I went and was gone for three days because of a storm. When I got back to the city I went straight to her house and showed myself in. I entered the bedroom and was shocked at the sight. She was on the bed doing it with another dragon with an additional eleven dragons standing in a line waiting for their turn. The eleven came up to me and stood on their hind legs mocking me. I was so mad I breathed fire at them and burned them between their legs. They're never going to reproduce. The last one that was on Ember I threw out the window. Ember screamed at me and demanded to know why I had just gotten rid of her fun. I was in a blind fury and threw her straight through a wall. When I got back to the temple and explained to Ignitus what happened he told me to go and burn it off at the lake. So I came here and breathed fire into the sky for the whole day. I came back the next day and heard rumors of a flame geyser at the lake which made me smile since it was really me. From that point on I've always hated Ember and just lose it at the sight of her." Blaze had finished crying, sat up and looked at Cynder.

"Well thanks for keeping Spyro from going with Ember." Cynder said.

"No prob. Ember wouldn't treat him with the love and respect that you have for him. Just keep him away from her. That necklace that she wears is imbued with a love charm. It makes her even more seductive. But don't worry too much about it. It won't work if Spyro and you share the same love openly between eachother." Blaze said.

Cynder looked at the sky and saw the sun setting, "We should head back to the temple." she said.

Blaze agreed and they went over to Spyro's unconscious body. Blaze suddenly got an idea. He grabbed Spyro's hind legs and motioned for Cynder to get his front legs. Cynder grabbed his front legs and they flew away.

Spyro regained consciousness a bit later. He got sick when he opened his eyes and saw the forest reeling under him. He lifted his head and his face was suddenly a mere inch from Cynder's. His heart raced as their eyes met.

"Good, he's awake. Now he can carry his own fat."

Spyro looked past Cynder to give Blaze a look for the remark. Blaze laughed and gave Spyro a wink nodding toward Cynder.

There was a buzzing on his belly that, when Spyro looked, was being caused by Sparx. He was napping, enjoying being carried. Cynder blew him off hoping to startle him. It worked seeing as Sparx came back up and started yelling at Cynder.

Blaze and Cynder than let go of Spyro so that he could fly by himself. He dropped for about ten feet before opening his wings and rejoining his friends in the sky, "What happened back there?" Spyro asked, feeling aches everywhere but mostly at his head.

"Blaze knocked you out before he attacked Ember." Cynder said without emotion.

It all came back to Spyro what he was about to do. _Stupid!_ he thought, _if I want Cynder than why did I nearly go with Ember?_ Spyro asked about Ember and Blaze told him the same story that he told Cynder. After hearing about it he was grateful that Blaze knocked him out.

They continued flying hard for about twenty minutes. By the time that they had landed on a balcony the sun had disappeared making the sky black. Blaze wished them goodnight and went to his room. Spyro, Cynder and Sparx went to their room and got into bed.

As Spyro laid down in his bed he looked at Cynder. Her body was calmly rising up and down as she thought of her and Spyro. Spyro shut his eyes and fell into a dream of him and Cynder looking at the full moon together on a cliff.

Blaze yawned as he opened his door. His eyes instantly went to the paper on his bed. He went over and read it:

'This is a notification of your moving into a new room. I'm sure that you'll be happy to know that it is in the same hall as Spyro and Cynder's room. In the morning you are to transfer all your belongings to the room marked with a flame design. Surely you realize that this means that you are now officially the current Fire Guardian. You'll receive your full duties on the same day as Spyro's training starts. How was the lake by the way?'

-Terrador

Blaze chuckled at the last sentence. He crawled into bed and wondered what the new room would be like. He than thought deeper about the plan for Spyro and Cynder. Once he ran through it a couple times he fell asleep feeling the satisfaction of knowing what to do with the two lovebirds.

Outside an owl hooted as a single dragon walked the streets. He was a very light yellow. He was also skinny and didn't show any lean muscles. A necklace with a lightning bolt was around his neck.

He kept walking and eventually stopped in front of the temple. His bright blue eyes looked at the temple. They settled on the window to Spyro and Cynder's room. Creatures that have been named grublins for centuries crawled from the shadows to the dragon. The dragon nodded before he said in a raspy voice, "Watch the black dragoness named Cynder. If you can give me good information than you shall be greatly rewarded with dragon flesh."

The grublins quickly went into the gardens to spy. The dragon smiled, showing off his razor like teeth, and said, "I'm coming for you my love. Soon we shall be together forever, my dear Cynder."

**Spooky! So now there's some dragon that's stalking Cynder? Will he get Cynder? Will the two young dragons find love in eachother? Will Blaze ever be full? These questions will be answered in later chapters. Not necesarrily the next one. To warn you guys I might not post another chapter until after Christmas becuase it's Christmas and I think everyone deserves a vacation on Christmas. It's a small chance that I'll post the next chapter before the new year but if not than I wish you all a very merry Christmas and a very happy New Year. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: My Black Rose

**Well this is my Christmas gift to you guys. It probably wasn't smart of me to say that I might not get another chapter out until new years becuase now some of you won't see this until new years... oh well, better late than never right? Well this is my fourth chapter and I believe that it's my longest so far (11 pages on Word). I wrote this all day on Sunday during football(yes I'm not a sports guy, deal with it) before and after my sister's play. To warn some of you people who don't like guts and stuff like that, there's a paragraph in here that's kinda a sickish(even for my mind) so you can skip that becuase it's not necessary to the story, alright? You're probably fed up now with reading all this, but guess what? YOU'RE STILL READING THIS! lol, please read and review with good comments and constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Legend of Spyro trilogy, but I do own Blaze, the one yellow dragon that's the bad guy and that lake from a chapter ago. That's right, I'm still claiming that lake whether you like it or not!**

**Ch. 4: My Black Rose**

Cynder laughed as she flew above the trees, "I'm gonna getcha!" a voice from behind her said.

She laughed again as she evaded Spyro. He laughed and went at her again. This time she allowed Spyro to grab her and pull her down through the trees. They laughed as they hit the ground. Cynder got out from under Spyro and gave him a little push with her hips. He laughed and tackled Cynder, he than hugged her and she hugged him back. He whispered something but Cynder didn't hear it.

"What was that?" she asked, bringing her head back.

Spyro pulled his head back and said, "I said that I love you."

Cynder slowly smile and replied, "I love you too." before she kissed him. Spyro returned it and their tongues wrestled. They sat up and continued kissing until they had to stop for air. When they had enough air in their lungs they went back into a long kiss.

Suddenly there was a crash and the ground and trees faded away. Much to Cynder's dismay Spyro faded into dust too. She stomped her foot angry about it ending.

Cynder opened her eyes, thus breaking her dream. She gave a little growl as she got up and went into the hall to see what had stopped her dream. Blaze was in the hall muttering curses and rubbing his foot. His stuff was littered on the ground having spilled from a box that was lying to the side.

Cynder sighed and went to help Blaze with his stuff. He gave her a thankful look and started to put his stuff into the box. With the two of them picking the stuff up it got done in a couple of minutes. She than followed Blaze to a door with a flame design that he opened with his tail. They entered and saw that it was exactly the same as Blaze's last room. She could easily see Blaze's disappointed face as he looked around. He gave a little sigh and walked over to the bookcases. Cynder came over and helped him put the books onto the shelves. He said, "Thanks for the help Cynder. I hate moving."

"No problem." she replied, " Thankfully you don't usually have to move every day. And when you have to you usually don't have all that much on you." She said. She a book fall from the box, "Wait, what's this?" she said as she picked it up. Blaze made a move for it but she kept it away from him. She read the title aloud, "How to Find Your Future Mate." Cynder paused for a bit before she started laughing. Blaze angrily took the book back and said, "Haha. Well some of us still have to find our mates unlike a certain black dragoness."

Cynder stopped laughing, blushed and muttered, "Well I still don't know if he returns my feelings."

"Don't worry." Blaze said with a smile, "We're going to find out tonight if he loves you. And he will, trust me."

Right outside the window a grublin strained it's ears to make sure that it could hear everything. Cynder said, "So I suppose that you have a plan?"

Blaze sat up straighter and replied with full confidence, "Tonight you're going to confess your love to Spyro. First you'll have a piece of paper and a pencil when you go to bed. Than, exactly at midnight, you'll write down your true feelings for him along with your signature and put it under his pillow. In the morning he'll read it and if he also loves you than he'll say so. If he doesn't than he won't say anything and your friendship will be nothing more than an awkward mess." he put more books onto the shelves.

Cynder thought about this plan and chewed her lip. After a minute of deep thought she replied, "What if I back down from it?"

Blaze indicated himself and said, "If you don't tell him than I will. And than your love relationship wouldn't be anywhere near as good as if you had said it."

Cynder knew that Blaze would carry out his threat if she didn't do it. She sighed and told Blaze that she'd do it. Wondering about a different subject she asked Blaze, "Do you know where the Warfang library is?"

"Sure. If you look around the northern part of the city than you'll find it. It's a large building with a dome on top. Can't miss it." Blaze answered as he continued to put his books onto the shelves.

"Thanks, I think I'll visit it and check something out."

Blaze nodded as she left. Once he finished with his books he put the purple clock crystal up on the wall opposite of his bed. When he finished with putting everything else away he decided to see Spyro. He left his room and went into Spyro and Cynder's room. He found Spyro still asleep in his bed. Surprisingly Sparx wasn't around.

Blaze smiled an evil smile as he saw an opportunity. He gently pulled Spyro's tail out from under him and positioned it as straight as possible. Blaze than breathed a little flame onto Spyro's tail. Instantly Spyro's eyes snapped open and he jumped up yelling with pain. Blaze was laughing on the floor. Spyro wasn't amused and said, "What was that for!"

Blaze sat up and said, "Well I think that you should be thanking me instead of yelling at me. The reason being is that I came up with a plan for you and Cynder and thought that you'd want to know about it at once. So I woke you up the way that I know how."

Spyro listened carefully as Blaze told him the same plan that he had told Cynder. All of his doubts of him being able to do it or not vanished when Blaze told him the threat.

Blaze grinned as he congratulated himself. He also put down a mental note to thank Tim for the idea. Both Spyro and Cynder would get up at midnight with their notes and find the other with a note. Curiosity and the threat would make them look at the other's note and than they'd realize that they both love each other. Than they'd maybe kiss or hug. Nothing that would push age limits like suddenly mating. _Gonna have to listen carefully in case they get so wrapped up in each other's love that they decide to try mating _he thought.

Spyro had started to pace the floor after Blaze told him the plan. He was eager for the sun to fall even though it was still early morning so that he could tell Cynder his love.

Footsteps thudded in the hallway which made Spyro and Blaze look at the door to see if it was for them. Terrador opened the door and came straight in. He looked around the room before asking, "Have either of you seen Cynder?"

Spyro shook his head while Blaze said, "Last I saw her was maybe an hour ago when I gave her directions to the library."

Terrador groaned. Spyro asked him why he was looking for Cynder and Terrador answered, "We believe that she may be in danger. A note was delivered earlier addressed to her. I have it right here." he brought out a yellow piece of paper and read it aloud:

'Your scales are as black and deep as the night. Your eyes are brighter than any emeralds and one hundred times the worth. You are my dear black rose amid the flower field. There is no one that I could love more. Today you will be confronted by my grublins. Don't be afraid for they're acting on my orders to bring you to me. I myself will meet you outside the city walls once I'm sure that no one has followed you. Until we meet, my lovely Cynder.

-Crecco'

Terrador didn't speak for a moment so that Spyro and Blaze could think about it. He than said, "As you can tell Cynder is in danger. It seems that this 'Crecco' has grublins as his allies. You have to be messed up to have the grublins serve you like Malefor did. Plus it seems that he has feelings for Cynder. I want the two of you to find her and bring her back here as soon as you can without panicking anyone else. Understood?"

The two young dragons nodded and ran out the room. They jumped and flew off of the first balcony that they saw. Spyro said, "We should split up so that we can cover more ground. If you find her than breath fire from the temple to signal that she's safely inside."

Blaze quickly agreed and flew toward the northern part of the city. She was probably walking so she couldn't be too far from the library.

Spyro flew towards the wall to form a second layer of alarm. This way if Blaze missed her and Crecco managed to get Cynder out of the city than Spyro would see them.

Dark clouds started to form in the sky. Most creatures in the streets were getting inside taking the dark clouds as a sure sign of rain. This was fortunate because it helped to lessen the streets which would make find Cynder much easier.

Blaze flew hard and scanned the ground for his friend. Eventually he saw a black form next to a glowing dot trying to get past a larger green form. Fearing the worst Blaze did a drop. He landed heavily with a loud thud behind the green dragon that was blocking Cynder's path. The green dragon turned around and Blaze roared in his face letting little flames catch on his fangs. The green dragon ran away scared out of it's hide. Cynder gave a little huff and said, "I can handle myself Blaze. He was just some blockhead who thought that I was too hot to be wasted."

Sparx was flying all over the place having been scared when Blaze dropped out of the sky. Blaze grabbed Cynder's shoulders with his tail and pulled her along. He explained, "There's someone who's trying to kidnap you. Terrador wants you in the temple so that we can watch you. Sparx, fly ahead and tell Terrador that I have Cynder with me and we're on the way back."

Sparx gave a little salute and flew off without giving a smart reply. Cynder didn't fight anymore and picked up her pace. They picked up the pace again to a jog eager to get back to the temple.

* * *

Earlier that morning the pale yellow dragon named Crecco was walking into an alleyway. It was about a half hour after Blaze had told Cynder his plan. Crecco had been walking down the street when one of his grublins signaled him from the alley. The grublin came out of the shadows and told Crecco all it had learned. Crecco listened and said, "So she plans to win the purple dragon's heart, eh? I guess that I will have to get her sooner than I had hoped."

The grublins made a noise and made a motion obviously wanting something. "What? Oh, I suppose that you want your reward. Well I'll get you one than for this wonderful information." Crecco said before he walked to the entrance of the alley.

A blue dragon was walking by when Crecco called out to him saying, "Hey buddy! I'm having a slight issue, think you could help me?"

The blue dragon shrugged and walked down the alley. Crecco followed closely behind as the grublin eagerly watched from the shadows. Not seeing any problems here the blue dragon started to turn around when Crecco jumped on his back. He tried yelling but Crecco was holding his muzzle shut. Crecco brought his claws back before he stabbed them into the front of the dragon's neck. Blood gushed out over his claws as the dragon squirmed in Crecco's grasp. Eventually the blood slowed down and the dragon's squirms lessened in strength until he collapsed under Crecco, dead. Crecco got off and motioned for the grublin to go ahead.

Delighted, the grublin jumped onto the dragon's head and tore out the eyes. It than ate both eyes at the same time and moved to the wings. It ripped the wing membranes off and ate it like a thin bread. Than it took out an axe and cut into the stomach. It stuck it's head into the gap and ate out the insides. When it finished with the insides it returned to the head and tore out the tongue to eat. Crecco watched the whole thing.

When the grublin had finished Crecco said, "Get the rest of your kind. Soon we make a grab for Cynder. Oh and deliver this to the temple in as much discretion as you can do." he handed the grublin a yellow envelope. The grublin gave a salute and flew off, sticking to the shadows. Crecco gave a chuckle as he went back into the street.

* * *

Blaze and Cynder were jogging down the street when there was a commotion to their left. Two very young red dragons were fighting each other viciously. Blazed nodded towards them at Cynder and they went to break up the fight. Blaze lifted them both by their scruffs and said in a loud voice, "Stop it! Why are you two fighting?"

Panting, one of them said, "Someone paid us to."

Growing suspicious Blaze asked, "What do you mean by you were paid to?"

The other one explained more fully saying, "An older pale yellow dragon gave us money if we distracted you from his 'black rose'."

Blaze's eyes widened in horror as he threw the kids down and looked behind him. Cynder wasn't there. He roared as he spread his wings and took to the sky.

When he was high enough he saw Spyro a bit away. He quickly flew toward him to tell him what happened to Cynder. Spyro also flew toward him and asked, "Did you find Cynder?'

"Yes and no. I had her with me but I got distracted by a couple of kids and when I looked again she was gone. I think he's got her."

Spyro's eyes stretched with fear. Blaze kept talking about what they should do, running through lists of possible exits that Cynder could have been taken through without attention. Suddenly he stopped talking when there was a prick of pain in his left side.

His wings slowed down and he slowly fell. After he fell about halfway to the ground his wings completely stopped moving and he fell. On impact the ground cracked and a small crater formed. The red dragon's green eyes slowly shut as he fell into darkness.

Spyro hated having to do that to Blaze but he had to. Cynder was his love and he couldn't risk anyone else getting hurt. What Spyro did to Blaze was a trick that Cynder had told him about back in the swamp temple. If you removed a dragon's scale than their body will slowly lose energy until they lose consciousness.

Spyro flapped his wings and headed for the wall. Once he was over it he scanned the trees for his black dragoness.

Finally he saw her being tugged along by grublins in chains. A growl came from his throat when he saw one hit her. He dived towards them doing flips. He than enlarged his back spikes with earth so that he was like a saw falling from the sky. He was about fifteen feet away from the grublin he was targeting when something rammed into his side.

Spyro lost his earth blades as he was slammed into a tree. The winds picked up as a paw pressed onto his throat.

"Crecco stop!" he heard Cynder shout. Spyro looked up to see he was being held down by a scrawny pale yellow dragon.

In reply Crecco put his claw to Spyro's throat. The meaning was obvious.

"You wouldn't dare hurt him, he could kill you in a heartbeat." she hissed.

"He can't do much with a claw at his throat." Crecco replied coldly. To prove his point he took his other claws and slashed deeply into Spyro's rear thigh. Spyro screamed at the pain. Crimson blood ran from the wound and collected in a small pool on the ground.

"Wait!" Cynder yelled as Crecco brought his claws up again for another slash, "Don't hurt him. I'll do whatever you want so long as you don't hurt him."

Crecco smiled and said, "Excellent. Grublins! Get off the ground and put chains on both Cynder and Spyro."

For the first time Spyro noticed that Cynder was free. _That must have been what the wind was _he thought, _Why is she giving herself up for me when she could fly away?_

The grublins hurriedly chained them up and got into position. Crecco came up next to Cynder and said, "Oh and Spyro. I know that you could easily break free, but think of Cynder. If you try to break free than I'll slit her throat. It would be such a shame to waste such elegant beauty. But still."

Spyro slowly nodded as he glared daggers at Crecco. Crecco smiled and they went down the dirt path. They walked for a couple of hours before coming to a fork in the road.

"I'm afraid that our paths split here." Crecco said not attempting to hide his joy, " Spyro, you'll going to my sister. If I have any reason to believe that you have escaped before I reach my fortress than I will kill Cynder." he ran the back of his claw against Cynder's cheek. She flinched at the contact and Spyro lunged at him but was kept back by the grublins. Crecco chuckled and turned around looking into the trees.

Spyro took this chance to get close to Cynder and whisper, "don't worry. Everything's going to be fine."

Cynder was going to reply but Crecco turned around. He immediately snapped at the grublins to separate them. Before the grublins pulled him away Spyro pushed something into Cynder's paws without anyone else noticing. She pulled at her chains trying to get to Spyro as he was pulled down the opposite path but the grublins pulled her in the other direction.

As Spyro was being pulled away he tried his best to fight back the tears that were starting in his eyes. Cynder was doing the same as she was pulled down the other path.

The dark clouds above them finally opened up and the rain fell. The two young dragons finally let the tears run freely down their cheeks. The grublins and Crecco didn't notice because their tears were washed away with the falling rain.

A small bit later while their group was resting under the trees to get away from the rain, Cynder took out what Spyro had given her in secret. As soon as she saw it she grew more hopeful. She started to stroke it as if it was a beautiful gem. The grublins suddenly pulled at the chain and Cynder dropped it. They continued pulling her away so she was forced to leave it. The red scale lying in the dirt gleamed as water dripped down from the overhead leaves.

Back in Warfang a rat was scurrying around trying to find food in the rain. It came across a large mass that wasn't moving. Looking promising the rat moved closer. When it went closer though the mass moved. The rat squealed and ran away.

The dragon stretched his wings and claws, both aching from lying in the rain for a couple hours. His right side hurt from the impact while his left side was stinging in a small spot. All his aches and pains would be gone though once he got up and started moving around. No thoughts have entered his head yet except for the quick diagnosis of his body. Suddenly memories sprung back into his head. The dragon's glowing green eyes snapped open, burning with an inner flame, and he thought angrily, _Where are my friends?_

**What did you think of this chapter? Please review it. Now I won't say anything about plans for my next chapter becuase I've already started a bit of it in my notebook but Christmas is coming around so... You know what? It'll be up when it's up so you can just wait a bit until I publish it, ok? Just keep checking back and when it's there it'll be there. Well now I wish you all a merry *insert holiday* and a happy new years. By the way that lake is mine and if you dare try to use my lake than you'll be under a lake within the week 0.0 have a good holiday people! :-)**


	5. Chapter 5: A Trio Separated

**Well here's my fifth chapter for my story. I hope that you all had a very good holiday becuase I know I did. I got Spyro A New Beginning and a gamespot giftcard which I plan to use for Spyro Eternal Night. Yes, Dawn of the Dragon was my first game out of the new trilogy. And as a consequence I hate it when people say that Spyro and Cynder are siblings. Haven't they heard of a hatchery? Why shouldn't dragon mommys put their eggs to be hatched under the eyes of four powerful guardians? THEY AREN'T SIBLINGS! Sorry, let a bit of my youtube personality get in the way of this. I should probably do the disclaimer now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Legend of Spyro video game series. I own my OCs though. *insert random ownership claim of lake***

**Ch. 5: A Trio Separated**

Cynder reached Crecco's fortress a bit after the rain had stopped and the moon had come out from behind the clouds. The whole way she cried whenever her tears were replenished. Crecco kept trying to talk to her but she kept her mouth shut except for the rare sob. The grublins pulled her hard but not enough to hurt her, probably because Crecco was right next to her.

The fortress was made of solid cobblestone with a metal gate that was lifted so they could enter. There was an outer wall which they just went through that surrounded the main building. The main building was made of a smooth rock. There was a tower on both ends of it. The windows had steel panes and yellowish glass. The door was large and made of solid oak reinforced with steel bars. Grublins patrolled the whole area. Cynder's heart sank as she thought of the small odds that Spyro and Blaze would be able to saver her and not die in the process.

The grublins opened the main door and Cynder was pulled in behind Crecco. There was a long red carpet on the stone floor that went from the door to up the stairs. Torches were alight in their high spots on the walls. There were vases and little statues on pedestals standing close to the side walls.

Crecco climbed the stairs with Cynder being pulled behind him. He went down a hallway to the left, his claws clicking as he walked. There was an occasional piece of armor being held up by a wooden rod to show off his collection. At the end of the hall they reached a door which opened up to a stone spiral staircase. They went up it and was confronted by another door. Crecco opened it and led Cynder into it.

The walls were painted a bright pink that reminded Cynder of Ember's scales. The windows were tall and crystal clear with steel panes. Bookcases that were completely stocked with books lined the wall to the right as it curved. A four poster bed was on the opposite side of the room in between the two windows. A mirror stood on the left side next to a chest. Crecco walked to the center of the room, looked back at Cynder and said, "I made this room for you. It's all yours as long as you pledge your love to me."

Cynder spat in his direction as an answer. Crecco shook his head and said, "Than I guess that you'll have to stay in the other tower for now."

He than walked past Cynder and the grublins to the stairs. They descended the stairs and walked the length of the house as they went to the other tower. For this door Crecco had to use an old steel key. They climbed the stairs and came to another locked door. A cold draft came from the room when Crecco opened it that made Cynder shiver.

This room was very different from the other one. Whereas the last one was warm and kind, this one was cold and cruel. The walls and floor were empty except for a window and a pile of straw which must be the bed. Chains were hanging from the wall and lying on the ground. The window to the left had thick steel bars with no glass so as to let the elements come into the room. A blood stain was in the corner. Cynder shivered again, but not from the cold this time.

The grublins pulled Cynder next to the window where she was chained to the wall. The grublins than picked up the extra chains and put them into neat stacks across the room from Cynder. Crecco stood back and gazed at Cynder while the grublins tidied up. Cynder returned the look by showing her teeth and growling.

When the grublins finished they left the room. Crecco walked to the door, looked back at Cynder and said, "You should enjoy the last remaining hours of your night. Tomorrow I'll begin teaching you to love me." he than left and slammed the door shut.

Cynder heard a click as it was also locked. She sat on her haunches and curled her tail around her feet. Her gaze had dropped to the floor as a tear fell down her face. She gave a little sniff as she considered her problem.

Blaze alone wouldn't be able to break into the fortress. Too many guards for him. But if he somehow got Spyro out first than the two of them might be able to force their way to save her. Although it would still be difficult with just the two of them. More tears ran down her face as she imagined Blaze and Spyro fighting to get to her.

They would destroy any grublins in their path trying desperately to keep the fight in their favor. They would have to either fly straight past the wall or fight for it first. After that they'd no matter what have to break into the building which would probably be through the front door. But then they'd have to frantically search the whole place as they fought off enemies. It also didn't help that there were two locked doors before her. They could break it down but that would mean ignoring the grublins and Crecco. All it would take for them to die is for one of them to get injured by an arrow from a distant grublin. She could picture Blaze being struck by an arrow and Spyro rushing to help him as they were overwhelmed and than slaughtered by the grublins.

There was also the problem of how Blaze would find either of them. And Spyro could be in a place that was just as secure as this place. She broke into sobs as she collapsed at that notion. She and Spyro could be stuck in their prisons for the rest of their lives. Blaze would try to find them but he'd either not find them or die in the process. Through her teary eyes Cynder examined the room and could barely bring herself to call it her new home and resting place.

* * *

Spyro growled as the grublin pulled his chain suddenly again. He couldn't risk escaping without knowing whether or not Cynder was in Crecco's fortress and the grublins took advantage of that. The rain had died down a bit earlier and the stars shown with only a few patches being blocked out by clouds. They haven't taken a single break since starting who knows how many hours earlier.

After walking another hour they came to a mansion. Windows were glowing from the light inside. Several chimneys were smoking from their fireplaces. The main color was a vivid pink with the roof being a yellow which didn't match well with the pink. Spyro was pulled to the doors when an otter that was a bit bigger than him came out. More otters in armor came out and took his chains. The grublins flew off to the east, their job now done.

Spyro was roughly pulled into the main hall. Pillars stood to the sides with rooms joining at the left and right walls. There was a large staircase in front of them. Many torches were hanging from the wall as well as two bright chandeliers from the ceiling. A voice from atop the stairs caught his attention, "Yay! So Crecco finally delivered my new toy. He looks marvelous."

Spyro looked up the stairs and was shocked to see what appeared to be an older version of Ember. The only differences were that her curves were more defined and her chest was held higher in order to show off. Her wings were against her body as her tail swayed side to side. She was wearing a necklace that had a charm in the shape of a heart with a crack in it. She said, "Why don't you bring him to my fun room?" she than walked to the left.

Spyro was dragged up the stairs and after her. She was waiting in front of a steel door for them. She breathed a small bolt of electricity into the keyhole and it opened. Spyro was pulled after her and into the room.

Inside the walls were made of solid rock and only had three torches for light. The floor was empty except for multiple chains. There wasn't even any straw for Spyro to lie on.

Spyro was pulled into the center of the room where the otters put more chains onto him. All four of his legs were tightly chained to the ground so could hardly move. His tail was held down by multiple smaller chains. A larger chain was secured at the base of his neck which limited his movements even more. A large band was wrapped around his midsection so that his wings were also held down. When he was secure the dragoness ordered her otters out of the room.

She started to circle him and said, "My name is Gretta. I'm Crecco's kid sister. I already know your name, almighty purple dragon. This cell is where you'll be staying for quite a long time. Now I thought that I should warn you about the reason you're here. You see the reason that you are here is to please me. And I get pleased through stuff like this." she suddenly lunged forward and stabbed Spyro's good thigh. He screamed as she pushed her claws farther in. When she finally pulled her claws out of his thigh, blood went all the way down his leg to the stone floor. She got in front of him and said, "That's just a taste of what's to come. It's getting late now so I'm going to go to bed. You can just get as comfortable as possible. We start in the morning." she also gave a wink and a giggle before she left the room.

Spyro lied down on his belly and looked at the door. He could open it and get out whenever he wished but he had to make sure that Cynder was safe first. The chains greatly limited his movements but he but he got as comfortable as he could on his belly. His eyes shut and he fell into a dream.

Him and Cynder were doing a mock fight in the Valley of Avalar. She lunged at him but he jumped over her using his wings for an extra boost. She raised her tail so that the blunt side hit him in the stomach. He slid on the ground when he landed which gave Cynder another chance to lunge at him. This time she made contact and they rolled on the ground. When they stopped rolling Cynder was on top holding Spyro's paws down. He squirmed but Cynder held strong and he didn't get to push her off. She gave Spyro a lick on the cheek and looked at him lovingly. He couldn't believe that she did that, that she licked him and was looking at him with love.

Suddenly a yellow tail wrapped around her neck. She clutched at it as she was pulled away. Spyro jumped up but Cynder wasn't anywhere to be seen. He could hear Cynder scream in pain though. He took off into the sky and frantically looked around.

A fortress could be seen in the distance. He quickly flew towards it hoping to help Cynder. The fortress seemed to be getting farther instead of closer though. Another one of Cynder's screams tore through the air. Spyro's back thighs started to bleed and his blood fell to the grass far below. Lightning came out of nowhere and hit him. His wings stopped and he freefell down to the ground. A large crater was formed when he crashed.

A familiar red head peeked over the edge of the crater. Blaze said, "You know if you had let me come with you than Cynder would be safe in the temple right now. But you knocked me out. If I was with you than I could have attacked Crecco when he attacked you. Plus than he wouldn't have had leverage against Cynder to agree with his terms. But now you're all alone and your death will be very long and very painful. Well I'm going to let you die now, bye bye."

Blaze turned around and left as a new pain struck Spyro's thighs. He gritted his teeth and wished for it to end. Something wet started to submerge his paws. He looked down and saw that it was his own blood. It was starting to gush out of his thighs. His paws were stuck so he could only squirm as the blood filled the crater. Before the blood went over his head he heard Cynder's voice saying, "You've failed me Spyro."

His blood than submerged his head. Unable to get any oxygen he squirmed to no avail. He than grew lightheaded as his squirms got weaker and weaker. His eyes shut and he began to see visions.

Blaze standing in front of a burning building. Blaze beating up two dragons in two different pubs. And Blaze fighting with a fury against a crowd of assorted enemies.

Than he saw Cynder spitting at Crecco. Cynder being pulled down a hall. And finally Cynder chained in a stone room looking out a steel barred window at the moon.

Spyro than woke up sweating. A plate with a meager amount of meat was in front of his face. Not realizing how hungry he had been he ate it in a couple of famished gulps. It didn't fill him but it helped the pain in his stomach.

A couple minutes later Gretta entered with a package wrapped in brown paper. A couple of her otters followed with a table which they put next to the wall. They than left as she put her package on the table. She than carefully unwrapped it which revealed it to be a smooth pink crystal and a sharp black crystal. She gave a glance at the plate before looking at Spyro and saying, "I'm happy to see that you ate. You won't get any more food until night. But first I thought that I should tell you that your friend, Cynder, is now safely in my brother's fortress."

Spyro grinned at that. Now that he knew that Cynder was safe in the fortress he could escape. He was starting to summon the earth to crush his chains when it happened.

Something stabbed into his right side. He gave a yelp and looked to see that Gretta had stabbed him with the sharp black crystal. Suddenly he felt his energy get sapped away. He tried again to snap the chains with earth but it didn't work. Gretta saw his confusion and said with a laugh, "You can hardly expect me to think I could hold the almighty purple dragon with mere chains. This," she held up the black crystal, "is a special crystal that saps your energy. So now you can't break out and save that black dragoness of yours. Before I start hurting you though my brother needs something."

She put the black crystal back on the table and tapped the pink crystal. It glowed from the contact with a white light. Gretta than walked in front of Spyro and put both of her paws on his cheeks. She than lunged forward and kissed him nice and long, her tong jabbing into his mouth. They both gasped for air when she backed off and said, "I love you so much. I'm so glad that you decided to leave Cynder with that evil dragon" she than kissed him again before he could reply. Her tail tapped the crystal and she broke the kiss. She laughed and explained, "This pink crystal records what it sees. My brother wants a recording of you and me making out to torture Cynder with. It should strike her mentally and her heart greatly, she might even sob every night. I believe the reason is that you hurt her feelings concerning a dragoness named Ember who looks quite like me."

Spyro's heart sank. He couldn't imagine what Cynder would do if she thought that he had left her. And that he left her for Ember.

She opened the door and called one of her guards. The guard came and Gretta gave him the pink crystal and orders to take it to Crecco. She than turned back to Spyro wearing a grin, "Now for some real fun." she said.

Spyro tried to move back but the chains held him tight. She didn't waste any time in stabbing his thigh again. He gritted his teeth and squinted his eyes. Seeing that he wasn't squirming she got in front of him and clutched his throat. She added pressure and it got hard for Spyro to breathe. He squirmed and made gulping sounds as he ran out of air. When he started to turn blue she let go. But as soon as he took a deep breath Gretta socked him in the stomach thus knocking the wind out of him. He collapsed and made more gulping sounds as he started to see lights. She brought her hear near his ear hole and whispered, "No one is going to come and save you."

Spyro glared at the door trying to ignore her. _Blaze,_ he thought, _where are you?_ Gretta than knocked his head to the ground and stood on his neck to suffocate him again. When she finished that she slashed at Spyro's head. He managed to dodge it though and she only cut his cheek. She growled and said, "Let's move it to the next level."

She pinned his head on the ground and stabbed the top of his muzzle. He gave a scream that could be heard throughout the mansion. But the only ones that heard him were Gretta and her guards. And neither of them would help him get away.

**Three Days Later…**

In Warfang Terrador was anxiously pacing the empty dining hall. Sparx was also slowly flying back and forth actually being silent for once. They were both waiting for Cyril and Volteer to return with information concerning the three young dragon's disappearance. There was a slam as the large oak doors leading outside were opened. Cyril and Volteer walked in with worry showing in their eyes. Terrador stopped pacing and looked at his fellow guardians. When they were standing right in front of him Cyril said, "We haven't heard any news about Cynder but there's some about Spyro. A couple of dragons witnessed him flying and than diving with earth blades like he was attacking something. My guess is that they've been taken since they haven't returned yet."

"What about Blaze?" Terrador asked.

Cyril took a moment before answering, "We don't have any concrete information on him yet. But we did find a crater that would fit him. We believe though that hasn't been taken."

Hoping that their doubts were correct Terrador asked, "Why do you doubt it?"

Volteer answered, "Because of some extreme rumors. There's been tales of a red dragon with hell's fury going through the countryside looking for someone. It's been confirmed that this angry dragon has incinerated a pub and put two different dragons from two different pubs into emergency care. It's also been said that this dragon uses fire with the abilities worthy of a Fire Guardian. Cyril and I believe that this dragon is Blaze and that he's searching for Spyro and Cynder. By the looks of the destruction his rage is growing in power and size. It won't be long before he goes into a rampage and destroys all in his path."

Terrador slowly nodded and thought about this. He finally said, "Than let us hope that Blaze can find them. But the last thing we need is a highly trained fire dragon burning the whole area while blinded with rage."

Cyril coughed and said, "He definitely doesn't have much common sense though. There's a startling fourth rumor."

Terrador raised his eyebrows expectantly as Volteer started, "You remember that pub in Bear Woods that we suspected of illegal actions?" Terrador nodded before Volteer continued, "Well this hell dragon paid it a visit. It's now a pile of rubble intermixed with moaning bodies that have sustained serious claw and burn wounds."

Terrador's eyes widened as he realized how dangerous Blaze was. He was mad enough to pick a fight with a pub full of creatures who murdered in cold blood at least once a week. He also won as well as taking the whole building down in the fight. Terrador looked past the two guardians and said, "Than may the ancestors help to calm Blaze before he goes berserk. For the sake of those who are innocent yet in his path."

**Well than. For some reason this has been the hardest chapter to write. Maybe becuase there wasn't much action and I just came off of a chapter with action... maybe. Well I will tell you guys this, I will enjoy writing the next chapter. That will tell you something about what might happen next chapter. And another thing, I've decided something big for the story. You see I had a picture for another chapter that's a couple of chapters later than this but I thought of a different way to go with it that I like better. Plus I've been imagining something concerning Blaze that won't happen in this book. Sequel? Maybe but it's too soon to talk about that. Ask me when we're close to the end of this thing than I'll answer with grace and astonish your minds. Well you know the drill, review it if you have something good to say to me. Also, I might put another chapter up in a few days becuase I'm still on winter vacation (BOOYAH!) and I've already started the next chapter. So I guess good bye to all you wonderful people and thanks again for reading this chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Mansion Assault

**Hello again! I know that I have only just posted the last chapter yesterday but I couldn't help myself. I felt in the mood to write it and got it done in pencil earlier and than went to the library to start typing it. Met my friends girlfriend and a friend from gym so I than got distracted. Than I couldn't continue to type it becuase my brother was using the computer. So I just finished it about ten minutes ago and have just finished proofreading it. Well enough about my life, I'm sure that you guys aren't hear to listen to me drone on and on about my life. You're hear to read about Spyro and Cynder. So get reading lol.**

**Ch. 6: Mansion Assault**

Blaze sighed as he looked up at the pub. This was the fifth pub that he's been to since he started to look for Spyro and Cynder. His rage was in check for now, being held back by the promise of a good fight when he finally found his friends.

At the first pub everyone told him to get lost when he kindly asked for information concerning his friends. He than lost it and burned down the whole building. He also realized that when he was asking for touchy stuff like kidnapped dragons he had to push harder. At the next two pubs he beat up two different dragons within an inch of their sorry lives. Finally he decided to try a pub with criminals. He had to defeat them all before he tore the place down with his bare claws. But he had a good feeling that this pub would still be standing when he left. He couldn't be sure about beating someone senseless though.

Blaze entered the pub and was greeted by many scents. The place smelled of turkey and beer as laughter and curses rang out. He would have felt safe here had he not had trouble at the last four pubs. As was usual the place was made completely of wood with wooden tables and a wooden bar. Kegs filled with beer were stacked behind the bar. Blaze stood up on his hind legs and said loudly, "I'm looking for the purple dragon. Who has any information on his whereabouts?"

All of the patrons just ignored him. Blaze scanned the crowd for any signs of nervousness. His eyes came across a blue dragon that kept glancing at him. He was also putting money on the table even though his food had just arrived and he hadn't had any of it yet. Blaze smiled and walked over to the blue dragon. As soon as he sat down he asked, "Leaving so soon?"

The blue dragon would've gotten away had Blaze not grabbed his neck and hold him down on the table. The blue dragon squirmed but eventually gave in. Blaze said in a hiss, "I believe that you have some information that I would love to hear. If you value your life than you'll tell me."

The blue dragon just kept his mouth shut and stared straight ahead. Blaze sighed not wanting to lose control of his rage again. He moved his claws to the blue dragon's head, lifted it and than slammed it on the table. Everyone else in the pub grew silent as they watched Blaze interrogate the blue dragon. Blaze whispered, "You've no doubt heard of that dragon who breathes flames from hell causing massive destruction. I have to say that I feel happy about the new titles. Now you're going to tell me everything you know concerning the location of the purple dragon and the black dragoness."

The blue dragon just shut his eyes and shook his head. Blaze growled as he slammed his tail into the blue dragon's chest. He wheezed as the wind was knocked out of him. Blaze did it again and there was an audible crack as a few ribs were broken. When the blue dragon had recovered his breath Blaze hissed, "The purple dragon and the black dragoness saved the world and you're keeping information that could save them secret? If you want to show some gratitude than you'll help. Now tell! Me! Where! My! Friends! Are!" he slammed the blue dragon's head on the table with each angry word.

The blue dragon started to cry as blood ran down his head from a gash at the top. He finally said while sobbing, "The purple dragon is being held in a mansion about five miles north by Gretta. She's a pink dragoness who passes time by torturing males. They don't last longer than a week. I don't know anything about the black dragoness."

Gears were turning in Blaze's head as he asked, "What about a dragon named Crecco?"

"He's Gretta's older brother. He lives in a fortress about five miles east of Gretta's mansion. Please let me go." the blue dragon broke into more sobs.

Blaze let go of him and smiled. He said, "Thank you. If I were you I'd visit a doctor about your head and ribs right about now."

Blaze than walked out the door, the crowd parted for him. The sun hurt his eyes after being in the dark pub. He looked up at the sun to see that it was getting close to evening and to determine which way was north. He extended his wings and flew due north.

The ground under him moved rapidly as he raced to his friend's prison. Wind pushed back which slowed him down. Blaze reached the mansion within the hour. He dropped down into a clearing that was close to the mansion. He than walked through the trees to examine the mansion and make a battle plan.

Unfortunately the mansion was surrounded by no trees so odds were that he would get spotted. There weren't any windows on the two smaller ends though. He could use that to get close without being seen. The walls didn't appear to be very hard so he could probably make a hole with a fireball. Than he'd have to fight his way through the halls while keeping an eye out for Spyro. Other variables were the strength of the guards as well as how powerful Gretta was. So many things could go wrong but he had to do it tonight. Spyro's been there for four to five days and the blue dragon said that Gretta's victims last a week at most.

Blaze moved his position so that one of the end walls with no windows was facing him before checking the sun's position. It was starting to dip over the horizon. He'd make his move when it was completely gone in a couple of hours.

Blaze than started a flame in his mouth but pushed it back into his throat. It was a trick that he had developed a few years back. It restrained the flame as the pressure built up thus making a very powerful fireball. Once he let this loose he felt sorry for any creature within twenty feet of it.

When the sun had sunk Blaze silently rose and walked out of the bushes. He extended his wings and flew towards the mansion as the black sky loomed above. When he was halfway he opened his mouth and released the fireball.

The force of it was more than he expected and his head was pushed back a bit when it was shot. The fireball was bigger than Blaze and it made a scream in the air as it raced toward the mansion. When it hit flames spewed upwards away from the black smoke it made. Blaze held back and waited for the smoke to go away before going in.

The wooden floor was burning in patches and a part of it had been blown up by the initial explosion. The wall itself had huge hole that even went down into the first floor. There was a pile of melting metal and flesh accompanied by the smell of burning fur, a guard must have been close to the explosion.

Blaze scrunched his nose and looked down the hall for anymore guards. They haven't responded yet which gave Blaze the impression that they weren't organized well. He slowly walked down the hall while keeping his guard up in case of an ambush.

Suddenly he saw the guards. The were otters about his size wearing iron chain mail and wielding iron swords. They shouted and charged at him. He easily could have incinerated them but he wanted to have a fight with his claws.

When the first one got close and swung Blaze dodged and lunged forward at him. His jaws grabbed the otter's head and quickly crushed it. Throwing the body to the side Blaze swung his tail into the next guard. There was a satisfying crack as several bones including the neck were broken and the otter was thrown into the wall. The third guard was smarter than his two companions and didn't charge in hoping for the best. The two of them circled each other waiting for the other to attack. Suddenly the otter lunged forward with his sword. Blaze jumped back and breathed a concentrated stream of fire at him. The otter shouted as the fire engulfed him and he burned to death.

Blaze gave a snort and continued down the empty hall. There was a steel door on his left that caught his attention. The reason it caught his attention was that none of the other doors he'd seen so far were made of steel and it didn't have a knob or a claw place. There was a hole that he looked through but only saw darkness. Blaze banged on the door and called, "Spyro! You in there buddy?"

He barely heard a familiar voice weakly say, "Blaze? I'm in here?"

Blaze took a step back and rubbed his paws together. He than breathed a thin blue flame and cut out the hinges of the door. When the hinges were out he dug his claws into the door and pulled it out. Light flooded into the dark room as Blaze threw the door to the side.

Blaze breathed a little flame and kept it in his open mouth in order to bring more light into the room. He was horrified when he saw Spyro.

Spyro was lying on his belly with his eyes tightly shut against the light. His back thighs were completely scabbed over from multiple stabs and slashes. His muzzle had a large puncture wound on top that was showing signs of infection. There were also slash wounds on his neck.

Blaze quickly snapped all of the chains with his jaws so that Spyro could get up. He had to lift Spyro as well as support him. Stomach and chest wounds were revealed when Spyro got up. Blaze draped the weak purple dragon over his back and said, "Let's get you out of here."

He than walked to the stairs so that they could leave through the front door. The rest of the guards, a force of about thirty, had assembled at the bottom of the stairs by the time Blaze had reached the top. The guards saw them and shouted to each other before charging up the stairs together with swords drawn. Blaze waited until they were all in a tight group to breathe a scorching torrent of flame at them. They screamed as the lucky ones were instantly incinerated and the unlucky ones stayed alive and on fire for a few seconds.

Blaze carefully picked his way down the stairs and through the flaming corpses with Spyro on his back. Spyro gave a moan as some of his wounds were reopened and his blood fell onto Blaze. When they were close to the shut door Blaze didn't stop and simply burned it down.

When they got outside Blaze put Spyro down on the grass before he went back inside. He frantically searched the house for crystals to heal Spyro with. Eventually he found the storage room which contained a couple of bags with red and green crystals. Laughing with joy he took them and went back to the main room. He was about to head outside when he heard a female voice say, "There you are my little Spyro. Where's your friend?"

Blaze got against the wall and peeked around the corner to see a mature pink dragoness who was only a bit bigger than him standing over Spyro. _That must be Gretta_ he thought. She continued, "Well this friend of yours must be strong in battle in order to kill all my otters. I can't wait to break him like I did with you. So I guess that you're worthless to me now. Well it's been fun to torture you."

She raised her claws for the kill strike with a smile on her face. All Spyro could do was keep his eyes shut and wait for it to end. Blaze jumped around the corner and lunged at Gretta with a roar.

He collided with her and they rolled on the ground trying to bite the other. When she was on top Blaze kicked her in the gut and launched her off of him. She spat out blood after landing hard and glared at him. He returned it and they started to circle each other. Suddenly she spat out a lightning bolt aimed at Blaze's heart. He side jumped out of the way and breathed a wide wave of flame. She took to sky to dodge it and breathed more lightning down at him. Blaze also took to the air to dodge and rushed at her. They collided and tried to bite and slash in the air. After he had missed with a bite Gretta bit her jaws down hard onto Blaze's neck. He roared and slashed as hard as he could at her neck with his claws. It got the side and she let go. Not wasting any time Blaze flapped his wings to get higher than her and breathed fire down on her. It hit and she screamed as she fell from the sky on fire. Blaze than dive bombed her and they fell faster than a large boulder, with Gretta taking the worst of the impact when they landed in a cloud of dirt. She started to raise her head but Blaze slashed her neck. Blood poured out as she made gurgle noises and her head fell back. She drew one last breath before she died.

Blaze threw his head back and roared out his victory. His senses were alight from all the fighting. He could smell the burning fur from the mansion as well as the sickness that came from Spyro. He could feel his warm blood running down his neck and Spyro's blood starting to harden on his back. The pain in his neck had been dulled during the fight but it suddenly came back to him. He gave a gasp as pain also came from a slash in his side that he didn't know he had gotten.

Blaze gritted his teeth and walked back to the crystals he had dropped. When he got them he went back to Spyro. Spyro gave another weak moan as Blaze put him into a better position. Blaze than took out several red crystals and they sank magically into Spyro's cuts and wounds. They shut and Spyro gave a sigh of relief. Blaze had to use an additional five red crystals for Spyro's muzzle to shut the wound as well as get rid of the infection. He than had Spyro drain a dozen green crystals in order to get his energy back.

Spyro stood up shakily while Blaze took care of his own wounds. Spyro looked at the mansion that had been his prison and anger started to bubble up, "Be right back." he said to Blaze. Blaze simply nodded, knowing what Spyro was going to do.

Spyro extended his wings and flew upwards. He than got above the mansion. Using his anger as a boost he breathed flame down on the mansion. It set on fire and will be completely burnt down within the hour. Spyro landed next to Blaze who said, "It's nice to see that all it took were some crystals to heal you. I was worried that it'd take a serious operation and bed rest from the looks of your injuries."

"How did you find me?" Spyro asked curious.

"I have my methods. They include burning down a pub, beating up three dragons and tearing down another pub filled with criminals. I like my methods."

Spyro laughed while secretly thinking of his visions from his dream. They started to walk towards the trees when Spyro suddenly remembered something and said stopping, "Oh my ancestors, what about Cynder?"

Blaze stopped too, looked back at him and said, "We're going to go to her in the morning. We'll get her out of there so don't worry."

"So you know where she is?" Blaze nodded before Spyro continued, "Than why don't you tell me?"

Blaze said, "Because if I did than you'd head straight for her without me like last time. Only this time you'd be killed instantly." Blaze came up to Spyro and said in a lesser tone, "I can understand, If I were you I'd do the same thing. The dragoness you love is being held against her will by some dragon. But you need some help and I'm it. If you think that it's your sole duty than you will die. Do you want Crecco to put your head up in her cell and tell her that you died to save her? Imagine the guilt that she would feel! I'm not about to let you go on some suicide mission. We leave in the morning and that's that."

His piece done Blaze turned around and walked to the trees. Spyro followed, ashamed of what he did to Blaze in Warfang. They arrived at the small clearing that Blaze first landed in, "We'll sleep here tonight. Get some rest because tomorrow we break into a fortress and it won't be easy." Blaze said before he curled up besides a tree.

Spyro looked at the black sky and prayed to his ancestors for Cynder to be safe. He than curled up on the other side of the clearing from Blaze so that it would be harder to jump them in case a couple of guards had escaped their attention. Before he lost himself to sleep he thought, _Don't worry Cynder, we're coming_. He than dreamed of having Cynder under his wing, the two of them sleeping peacefully under the moon and stars.

**I'll ask you people to review this nicely before I start my little spheal. Can't believe that it's been six chapters already. Well I'm sorry to tell you guys this but I plan on only one more chapter for this story :( But there's hope! I'm planning on a sequel to this which I hope to start during vacation so I can get the first chapter at least out there before New Years. It is ambitious but you know what? For you guys I will pull out all the stops! Plus I've been really wanting to do something with my OC Blaze. Well here's to the second to last chapter of my first story and to the next final chapter! Cheers! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: The Final Battle

**OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH! This is the final chapter of my story and is by far the longest without these annoying author notes that I put down for you guys. It is currently 2:00 AM where I am, I stayed up late just so that you guys wouldn't have to wait longer for the final chapter of this story. I hope that you guys enjoy reading this. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Legend of Spyro series. I do own my OCs.**

**Ch. 7: The Final Battle**

Cynder was sitting on her haunches and looking out the window at the moon. Her torture has been hard but not too hard because of Crecco's feelings toward her. No blood has been drawn but there has been plenty of pain. She would get beaten with a wooden club and her wings would stomped on but without bones broken. The worst torture were the stories. Scenarios that always ended with Spyro dying because of Cynder were told by Crecco. He seemed to have endless stories to torture Cynder with. And than every night Crecco would ask for her love, Cynder would growl and lunge at him as an answer.

There was a click as the door was unlocked and Crecco entered. Cynder broke her gaze from the moon to glare at him. He chuckled and set something down on the table. It was a smooth pink crystal. Fearing another torture instrument Cynder huddled against the wall and put her wings over herself. Crecco said, "Don't be afraid. It won't hurt you physically. This is a special crystal that allows me to see things. You see your purple friend, Spyro, broke out of my sister's mansion."

Cynder's heart soared as she heard this. Spyro was now free and he would for sure get help and rescue her.

Crecco cut down her hopes by saying, "He's not coming to save you. He's currently in Warfang with a pink dragoness named Ember. It seems that he is content with leaving you for dead."

Anger welled up in Cynder as she shouted, "He'd never leave me! And he especially wouldn't pick Ember."

Crecco gave an evil chuckle as he said, "Than why don't we find out?" he than tapped the crystal and it glowed.

A projection came from the crystal that showed Spyro and a pink dragoness kissing. She broke away and said, "I love you so much. I'm so glad that you decided to leave Cynder with that evil dragon." they than continued kissing. The pink dragoness was really Gretta but Cynder thought it was Ember. She sat completely still as the recording repeated itself. Crecco said, "I'll just have it repeat for you. If you break it than I'll make sure that you bleed." he than left the room.

Cynder could only watch as Spyro and the pink dragoness kept kissing. Tears sprang into her eyes and she collapsed weeping. _Spyro, _she thought, _why did you do this to me?_ Throughout the night the projection repeated itself as Cynder wept.

* * *

As soon as Spyro woke up his thoughts were of Cynder. He got up and looked around to see that Blaze was still asleep under his tree. Spyro quickly walked over and shook the fire dragon. Blaze gave a grumble as he rose. Giving a quick shake of his head to fully wake up Blaze said, "You wanna eat first or go save Cynder?"

Spyro quickly answered, "I think that she's been there long enough."

Blaze gave a smile, "Exactly what I was thinking."

Spyro returned the smile and they took off. They flew east quickly, the ground a blur under them. They reached the fortress after twenty minutes of hard and strenuous flying. Soon as it came in sight Blaze said, "We're going to fly straight over the wall. They're going to shoot arrows and rocks at us on sight. Do your best to dodge them, it's too soon to get injured. From there we'll break in through the front door. And than we look for Cynder and try to stay alive in the process."

Spyro quickly agreed and stretched his claws. He was eager to make the dragon who took Cynder pay.

They didn't encounter any resistance at the wall which made them suspicious. Their suspicions rose when no one was in the garden that they landed at. Carefully they made their way to the door to find it unlocked "You think he knows that we're here?" Spyro asked.

"Does it change anything?" Blaze said before entering.

Spyro quickly followed and they found themselves in the main room. They slowly walked towards the stairs when there was a screech.

Suddenly hundreds of grublins surrounded them. Spyro and Blaze were back to back shocked that there were that many grublins here. Spyro gulped as Blaze calmly said, "It's been an honor to know you Spyro. I'll see you on the other side."

The grublins surged forward. Blaze breathed fire while Spyro froze as many as he could. Grublins still got through and the two dragons were forced to use their claws. Blaze impaled one with his tail blade while crushing another in his jaws. Spyro had just ripped apart two grublins and was throwing another one around like a rag doll. Blaze pushed his side back a bit with his flame breath while Spyro was pushing his side back with his electric breath. The grublins pulled back to regroup which gave Blaze and Spyro a breather, "You heard of the Flame Roar?" Blaze asked.

Spyro just shook his head as he watched the grublins.

Blaze explained, "When you roar let loose as much fire as you can. Do it when they start to come at us."

Spyro nodded and they waited for the grublins. The grublins threw some tomahawks but the two dragons easily dodged them. The grublins than screeched and they all swarmed in.

Blaze and Spyro sucked in as much air as they could and got on their hind legs. Than they roared and flames exploded from their maws. Grublins screamed as the large flames overtook them. Blaze's flame even managed to go through the wall on his side. A majority of the grublins have been taken out but the attack had drained a lot of energy.

The grublins had regrouped and they gave another screech, "How much longer do you think we can hold out?" Blaze asked.

Spyro calmly said, "Until we get Cynder I'm not giving up."

Blaze nodded and gave a roar. Spyro also roared before the grublins gave a screech. More grublins came in through the windows and side hallways. Blaze looked at Spyro from the corner of his eye and gave a silent nod. Spyro returned it as the grublins came back at them. The two dragons fought with a fury in their bodies, ripping apart as many grublins as they could before they went down. And if things continued like this, they would fall.

* * *

Cynder was still awake, having been kept awake by the crystal all night. Her tears had run dry and she was currently waiting for them to come back.

Suddenly there was a grublin screech. She ignored it thinking that it was Crecco showing off his grublins to her or a training drill. But what surprised her was when the whole tower shook and there were two loud roars. She quickly looked outside to see flame exploding out of a wall. _They're here!_ she thought. There were screams as she imagined grublins burning to death.

She had to tell them somehow where she was. The projection played in the background. She looked at it and decided, _If those guys die than I'll be as good as dead anyway._ She than used a loud fear scream on it and it cracked into a million pieces. _I hope they heard that_, she thought after another roar broke out. She kept doing it, desperately trying to get their attention.

* * *

Spyro was just impaling a grublin on his tail when he heard it. A familiar scream. He smiled and shouted to Blaze through the fight, "Blaze! I can hear her fear screams!"

"You mean she's scared!" Blaze shouted back as he stomped down hard on two grublins.

"No, she has the power of fear! It's coming from upstairs, come on!"

Blaze gave a nod and launched a fire bomb into the crowd. He raced after Spyro as it went off and an explosion ripped through the crowd. From there Spyro halted, "What are you doing?" Blaze shouted before he breathed fire down the stairs.

He heard it again and said, "This way!" before running to the right. Blaze ran after him while tossing an occasional fire bomb over his shoulder. They came to a steel door. Spyro tried it but said, "It's locked. I'm gonna have to break it down."

"Please do." Blaze said before turning his attention back to the grublins and breathing fire.

Spyro called his earth element and made an earth sphere around him. He charged it up and than rammed the door. He rammed it again and again until it finally broke down. Blaze pushed him in as he was breathing fire to keep the grublins away.

The next door was made of wood and didn't last long under Spyro's attacks. When it was broken down they quickly got inside. Blaze picked the door back up and held it in it's spot. There were bangs as grublins hit the door and tried to push it in.

They looked around the room and saw Cynder looking at them from her little hay bed. Spyro laughed with joy and didn't waste any time in breaking the chain with earth, "I'm so happy we found yo-" Spyro started to say but Cynder punched him in the mouth.

Blaze was shocked and his grip on the door slipped a bit. A single grublin screamed triumphant as it slipped it's way in. Blaze quickly grabbed the head with his jaws and crushed it.

"You leave me for Ember and than you come back saying that you're happy that you found me? You left me here! You went back to Warfang and were busy making out with Ember. I bet that Blaze had to drag you here against your will to save me!" Cynder shouted with hurt showing in her voice.

"But Cyn-" Spyro started.

"Don't you Cyn me! I saw the recording of you and Ember. You never cared about me. I thought that you might at least consider me friend enough to come straight here and save me. But I guess I was wrong." Cynder interrupted shouting again.

Spyro tried to speak but Cynder blew him into the wall. She was about to hit him again when Blaze yelled, "What do you think you're doing! We risk our lives to get you out of here and you repay us by hitting Spyro? I don't know what recording you're talking about but Spyro hasn't been anywhere near Warfang since you two were taken. And I know for sure that he wouldn't pick Ember over you."

Spyro spoke up as Cynder turned to glare at Blaze, "He's right Cynder, I haven't seen Warfang since we were captured. As for the kiss the pink dragoness was Gretta. She was the one who was torturing me and keeping me captive. She kissed me in front of the pink crystal and recorded it saying that it was for Crecco."

Cynder returned her glare to him and spat, "Why should I believe you?"

"Because it's my word against Crecco's. I wouldn't do anything to hurt you Cynder. You know that." Spyro said.

Cynder's glare lessened a bit and she thought. Why should she believe Crecco instead of Spyro. He was also right that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He didn't fight back when Malefor turned her evil right before they fought him. A tear sprang into her eyes as she became sorry for what she did.

Spyro got close to her and whispered, "I love you Cynder. I would gladly give up my life for you."

Cynder's heart stopped. He'd just said that he loved her. She slowly looked up and into his eyes. Nothing but sincerity was in there. She suddenly went forward and hugged Spyro.

He was shocked at this sudden contact. He patted Cynder on the back and pulled her closer. They hugged for a few minutes, wishing that it could go on forever, but had to stop so that they could confront the current problem.

Blaze was holding up their only exit and the grublins were on the other side. There were no other ways out of the room except for the window but it wouldn't fit Blaze. Cynder lied down and rested her head on the floor thinking. Spyro laid down next to her and draped his wing over her. Blaze gave a grunt as the grublins all threw their weight against the door.

They were kept there for the whole day. Blaze and Spyro would take turns holding up the door. Spyro would get longer shifts though because he could hold the door up with earth. It gave Cynder some time so sleep since she didn't get any last night.

When the sun was barely touching the horizon Blaze got an idea. He had Spyro hold up the door for him and looked up at the ceiling. It was a basic stone cone roof held up with wooden beams.

Blaze jumped up and grabbed one of the beam. He hung there for a few seconds before trying to pull it down. The beam came down and Blaze shouted as it landed on him. Cynder helped him push it off. Blaze got up and jumped up onto another beam, bringing it down too. Curious as to what he was doing Spyro asked, "What are you doing Blaze? You're going to bring the roof down."

Blaze gave a smile and said, "That's the idea."

Suddenly Spyro and Cynder got what he was doing. While Blaze was pulling down another beam Cynder spat acid and burned through another one. When half of the beams were removed entirely on one side they stopped.

Blaze took the door from Spyro and said, "Think you can blow the roof off of this place for us?"

Spyro smiled and charged up a rock missile. When he couldn't hold it anymore he launched it at the roof. A circle in the roof was created by the missile and the rest fell down, "Go go!" Blaze shouted before he let go of the door and flew out the hole.

Spyro and Cynder followed suit as the grublins fell into the room. Blaze waited for them before they all set out. They flew as hard as they could south, towards Warfang. Eventually they had to stop when darkness began to fill the sky.

They landed in a clearing next to a river. Blaze drank a lot of the water as soon as he landed. Spyro and Cynder laid against each other and waited for Blaze to finish. When he finished he wiped his mouth and said, "If we head straight south than we should reach Warfang by tomorrow at midday. Tonight we'll take shifts with Spyro first, than me and finally Cynder."

Spyro and Cynder didn't argue and Cynder curled up against Spyro. Blaze came close to Spyro and whispered so that Cynder didn't hear, "Don't let her distract you. If you don't spot an ambush in time than we're all goners."

Spyro nodded and Blaze curled up a bit away from them. Spyro looked around the clearing and kept an eye out for anyone. His watch was uneventful in the way that nothing stirred except for a bunny. When the moon was a third across the sky Spyro launched a little fireball at Blaze. It hit him on the head and Blaze jumped up with fire at the back of his throat. Spyro laughed and said, "I'm just waking you up. Used the fireball as payback for what you waking me up and I didn't want to get up." he nodded his head at Cynder who was pushed against him and sleeping peacefully.

"Ya, I wouldn't want to get up either if I had a dragoness against me like that. You go to sleep and dream of her now. I'll watch for you guys."

Spyro nodded his thanks and rested his head on Cynder's neck. Blaze looked up at the sky to check the moon's position. He decided after taking a glance at Cynder that he'd let her sleep throughout the night. _She has to recover from her experience_ he thought.

He tucked his paws under his chest like a cat and listened while scanning the clearing. There was a snap of a twig but a bunny soon came out from the direction of the sound so he disregarded it. He checked back at the moon and was surprised to see that it was close to the horizon. _Morning will come soon and than we can get back to the safety of Warfang_ he thought.

Suddenly there was a twang and an arrow was shot into the center of the clearing with a paper wrapped around it. Blaze snapped his eyes toward the direction the arrow came from to see a grublin fleeing through the woods. Cautiously he walked to the arrow and took off the note. He opened it to find it blank. His eyes widened and he turned back towards Spyro and Cynder when Crecco knocked him over.

Crecco grabbed Blaze's muzzle to keep his mouth shut and placed two sets of claws on the red dragon's body. Blaze squirmed as hard as he could but Crecco held him down. He than tried to wake up Spyro and Cynder but his shouts were muffled since his snout was being held shut. Crecco brought his mouth down to Blaze's ear hole and whispered, "We wouldn't want them to be awake for this do we?"

He than dug his claws into Blaze's side. Blaze squirmed again at the pain but again Crecco held him down. Crecco whispered, "You see I can't retake Cynder now. The grublins have deserted me after having lost so many comrades to you and Spyro. That last grublin I had to threaten just to shoot an arrow to distract you. But I can still make you pay for freeing them, maybe even take your life."

Crecco dug his claws into Blaze again but harder. Blood ran down his side. Blaze tried to lift his head but Crecco held him down. Suddenly Blaze quickly lifted his head. But when he got hope Crecco slammed it into the ground. Crecco continued to slam his head into the ground until blood came from it. Blaze panted as Crecco dugs his claws into his side again. Crecco laughed and said, "How does it feel to be so close to friends who could help you yet they're asleep? You're here until I'm over, and by than it'll be too late for you."

Blaze breathed fire through his nostrils but all that achieved was burning the grass and lighting up the clearing a bit. Crecco chuckled again as he dug his hind claws into Blaze's thigh. He than opened his jaws and clasped down onto Blaze's head. All Blaze could do was shut his eyes as he felt the dragon's teeth cutting into his head. Crecco than slashed the sides of Blaze's neck, drawing dangerously close to the kill slash. Than he kicked Blaze in the gut until his eyes started to roll. Crecco slammed his head one last time on the ground before heading to his finale, "Now this time you're going to roar nice and loud for me. Wake your friends up and we shall see their reaction to their state. I know that you won't attack me because you can't in your state. All you can do is wait for death to come."

Crecco pulled Blaze's wings out and stacked them on each other on the ground. Blaze could only wait for the pain. Crecco let go of Blaze's snout right before he plunged his claws straight through Blaze's wings. Blaze's eyes widened at the amount of pain and he roared.

Spyro and Cynder's eyes snapped open and they saw Crecco standing over Blaze. Spyro roared and charged at the yellow dragon. Crecco just laughed as he unfurled his wings and flew away as fast as he could. Cynder ran over to Blaze as Spyro launched fireballs at Crecco's fleeing form. Spyro stopped when Cynder called him over.

Blaze's eyes were half closed as he took raspy breaths. Blood formed rivers on his side from all the cuts. His head was cut in a jaw pattern as well as bleeding heavily onto the grass. His neck looked like there were gills made of blood that ran down the front and back to the ground. The wings were bleeding greatly into the holes made by Crecco's claws.

Cynder tried to slow down some of the bleeding by putting pressure on it but there were too many spots bleeding heavily. Her black paws were colored red as Spyro tried to make Blaze as comfortable as he could. Blaze coughed blood. Cynder sadly said, "We'd have the smallest chance of rescuing him if it was only exterior wounds. But it seems that there's some internal bleeding too."

Spyro put a wing over her as tears started in both their eyes. Blaze moved his head a bit so that he could see them and said, "It's not too bad. I'll be walking before you know it." he broke into a fits of coughs as soon as he finished.

"Blaze, how can you think you're going to walk? You know that you're goi-." Spyro started but was interrupted by Blaze.

"Don't say that." Blaze said with tears now in his eyes, "Don't say what's going to happen. We never know. You guys are going to have to go to Warfang without me, I'll catch up with you."

They all knew that he was lying but Spyro and Cynder agreed to it for him. Blaze raised a shaking claw to Cynder's cheek and said, "I want to tell you guys something." he than gently pulled Cynder's head down to Spyro's chest. Spyro stood as still as a statue with Cynder that close, "Can you hear his heart beat?" Blaze asked before going into another coughing fit.

Cynder whispered, "Yes, I can hear it."

Blaze smiled and said, "Good. So long as Spyro loves you than his heart will beat for you. And so long as you love him your heart beats for him."

His claw fell to the ground and Cynder brought her head back up. Spyro nudged Blaze when he didn't do anything for a minute and his eyes were shut. Suddenly the fire dragon opened his eyes, but they started to half close again. He turned his eyes toward Spyro and said, "Until a good substitute Fire Guardian is in place I want you to go down to the library and study the art of fire for an hour every Monday at five o'clock. Than after you study, head to the training circle and practice with nothing but fire. Make sure that Cynder isn't with you, I want you to pay attention to fire, not her. The other guardians will allow this so long as you tell them that I want it."

Spyro nodded and said, "I'll do my best."

Blaze nodded and said, "You guys should go on as soon as you can. Sun's gonna be up soon. But first, I want you guys to take one of my scales to remember me by."

They were about to object when Blaze said, "I'm not sure when I'll see you guys again so do it, for me. I could also use the rest that removing a scale provides. Soon as you do it, fly away and don't look back."

Cynder looked at Spyro who nodded. She than lifted one of Blaze's larger thigh scales and tugged. It came loose with a snap and blood came from the spot, "Blaze, it's making you bleed." Spyro said.

Blaze chuckled and said, "It's just one more. Now get out of here and live long enough for the courtship dance and to have a few hatchlings."

Spyro and Cynder slowly turned away and flew south. They didn't look back at their dying friend as was his wish. Silent tears fell down both their faces.

Back in the clearing the young fire dragon's green eyes were starting to shut. Before they shut entirely, a yellow paw set down in front of his face. He would've growled if he hadn't faded into the darkness at that point.

* * *

Spyro was sitting at the lake looking out across the calm blue water. It's been two weeks ever since him and Cynder were captured by Crecco. The guardians were devastated at the loss of Blaze. Not only had another good Fire Guardian been lost, but now there wasn't an apprentice to follow. Advertisements were currently across the city for a new Fire Guardian.

Blaze didn't even get a proper burial. The guardians had sent dragons to collect his body as soon as they could but Blaze's body had disappeared.

Search parties for Crecco had been sent out but not as many as possible. That yellow scum had killed his best friend and taken his love hostage and now he was probably off hiding someplace enjoying the last of his days.

There were the beating of wings as someone landed behind him. He didn't look because he could recognize Cynder's wings beating whenever and wherever. She sat down against him and intertwined his tail with hers. Spyro asked, "Where ya been?"

Cynder replied as she enjoyed the contact, "I've been at the library looking something up. How's the training going?"

"Good. Moving right along with ice, electricity and earth. It's hard to progress with fire though when your tutor is a book."

Cynder nodded and said, "Could you do something for me?"

"Of course. Just name it."

Cynder hesitantly brought out Blaze's scale and put it in front of them, "Could you breathe fire on this for me?" she stepped to the side so as to avoid the fire.

Spyro glanced at her before he breathed a steady stream of fire on the scale. Cynder's eyes dropped when she saw the flames just staying on the scale. Spyro was about to ask what was going on when the scale flashed red and the fire was pulled into it. Cynder's eyes were wide and staring right at the scale when Spyro asked, "What just happened Cyn?"

She looked at him and said, "The thing I was looking up was dragon scales. If you take a dragon scale and breath the dragon's element on it than you can tell if the dragon's alive or dead. If the scale absorbs the element than the dragon who the scale is from is still alive."

Spyro's eyes widened as he got up and said, "We've gotta tell the guardians. I was wondering where Blaze's body was since it wasn't in the clearing."

Cynder picked up the scale and followed Spyro as he got in the air, "You think that the guardians will increase the search parties?"

Spyro said, "Of course. To know that the dragon who saved us is still out there and is probably captured than they will."

The two dragons flew as fast as they could toward the temple to tell the guardians their discovery.

* * *

A solid rock door opened and allowed light into a dark cell. Crecco hummed as he lit the torches before shutting the door. He looked through the electric barrier at a glowing set of green eyes and said, "Why don't you show me how well the red crystals worked."

The green eyes narrowed and a fire dragon stepped into the light. His scales reflected the light from the torches like a newly polished floor. His black claws were scratching against the floor as a growl escaped his lips.

Crecco laughed and said, "Welcome to hell. Remember today as your last day without pain."

The yellow dragon than left through the stone door laughing. The red dragon looked down at the ground and sighed. A single tear fell down his face as he thought of his chances of getting out alive. Spyro and Cynder thought he was dead and he was no doubt hidden somewhere safe. His final conclusion was that Blaze, the Fire Guardian, would eventually die in the claws of Crecco.

**Wow. Well please review this. This is the last chapter thus your last chance to review. There's been close to 375 views yet I only have 4 reviews so please review this and tell me what you think and possible ways that I could better myself. There will be a sequel which I plan on getting up before I go back to school. I know how you are probably feeling right now what with the huge cliffhanger. I have been in that position so many times that it has become my mortal enemy, but I can see why people use cliffhangers. So remember to review this and eat your green veggies unlike me. I am not a role model *eats candy bar*. It's fun being insane, try it. OH and thank you all for reading this story, I've had alot of fun writing it. ;)**


End file.
